Supernaturalism
by ChiChiGurl25
Summary: a fanfic about Dean and Sams Adventures with the addition of two new female characters. Dean/OC Sam/OC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You walked through the silent forest with your shotgun ready. A twig snapped behind you. As you spin around you come face to face with what you've been looking for, the old Birchwood Hag! The spirit lunged at you so you let out a terrified scream. "Like anyone's gonna hear me." You said as you began to shoot at the ghost. (Little did you know, you would be running into a familiar face soon enough.) With the speed of the hag dodging the rock salt, you began to run. Out of all the rounds that you shot off…only one hit the spirit; unfortunately it wasn't fatal. You ran as fast as you could while avoiding tree branches, you began to slow down but kept running for you knew that if you stopped it would surely be the last of Chassidy Anne Davis. As your heart continued pounding hard in your chest you turned back swiftly to see if the Hag was close behind- when you slammed into someone.

As you fell to the ground you grabbed the 45 from your pants and pointed it at the stranger. "Come closer and I'll blow you away!" You yelled at the man…but now noticing that he wasn't alone you quickly grabbed your hunting knife from your belt loop. "We don't want any trouble; we heard a scream and wanted to come check what was happening." The man calmly explained but with slight fear in his voice. _Why does he sound so familiar?_You thought. Then it came to you. "Dean….Dean Winchester is that you?" "What's it to you?" He scowled. "It's me Chase" "Chase? What the hell are you doing here…alone for that matter?" He asked after he embraced you along with his brother Sam. "I'm hunting the old Hag. Unfortunately she disappeared before I could kill it." You stated with definite anger and annoyance in you voice. "Did you use rock salt?" Sam asked. "Of course I did, what do you think I am…a moron? It kept dodging my shots; I think I only hit her once." You said. "And that didn't do anything?" The boys asked in unison. "Yeah, it did something; it pissed the thing off even more!" You snapped. Dean was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the sight of you being thrown into the side of a tree. With that Dean grabbed his own shotgun and shot at the spirit while Sam made sure that you were still alive. "Dean, watch out it's behind you!" Sam yelled, warning his brother just in time for Dean to turn around and shoot the Hag. Sending it back to hell where it belonged. "Sammy, is she alright?" Dean asked with concern. "She's alive but unconscious, we have to get her to the hospital; and for the last time, it's Sam!" He said with a slight smile. So the boys put you into the back seat of Dean's impala and drove to the hospital.

It was 2 days later when you woke up to see Dean sleeping in a chair beside your bed; he had your left hand clasped in both of his. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes again. You were about to fall back asleep when you heard someone come into the room. You didn't have to open your eyes to know that it was Sam. "Hey Sammy, how ya been lately?" You asked with a smirk as you reopened your eyes and gently hugged your old friend Sam Winchester. "I've been alright; we're trying to find our dad still. Oh and by the way it's Sam now. He stated matter-of-factly. You just smiled when you felt Dean stirring. "You complaining about your name again Sammy?" He asked with a grunt. Sam just rolled his eyes and slid into the chair that was on the other side of the bed. "Mornin' sleeping beauty!" You said as cheerfully as you could. "Ya know, for someone with 2 fractured ribs and a concussion, you sure are happy." He said with his heart-melting smirk that you grew to love. "They have me on so much morphine I can't feel a thing and it's just a mild concussion." You replied. Dean's smile faded and you knew what he was going to say next, but you just sat there staring into his bright green eyes. "Chase, what the hell were you thinking!? Didn't your dad say that he didn't want you hunting, and what about Tanner? He's supposed to prevent you from this life!" He was angry but you could tell how much he cared for you. "Well Tanner's dead so it'd be a bit hard for him to prevent me from doing anything from where he is now. So the only thing I can do is look for this damn thing to avenge my dad's death." You were now starting to yell. Just as Dean was about to reply, the doctor came in. "Well Ms. Davis, you're doing just fine, but we would like to keep you here another night for observation." "But I can leave?" You asked impatiently. You've always hated hospitals and you wanted to get out as soon as possible. "Technically, but we'd like to make sure that your concussion doesn't worsen." He said with slight concern. "Doc…I can't stay here, I need to get back out there." You pleaded.

Doctor MGinskey was the only person that knew about the hunting, so he understood why you were so anxious. "I know Chase, but we have to make sure that everything's right before we discharge you." He explained with an apologetic smile. "FINE! Can I at least change into my regular clothes?" You retorted. "Just let me go get them." Then he left the room to return a couple minutes later with your clothes from the hunt. You pushed Sam and Dean out of your room, got dressed and ripped the IVs from your body and walked out the door. "Chase! Are you stupid, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean questioned as he tried to block your way. "I really think you should listen to the Doctor Chase." Sam tried to convince you, but you just shot him a hard glare, then he shut his mouth. You walked around Dean and up to the front desk. "Where are my release forms?" You asked with a smile. "Ms. Davis, get back to your room now!" The doctor said unconvincingly. "Look, either you give me the bill and my forms, or I just walk out leaving you with a huge mess on your hands." You snapped with a glare. Dr. MGinskey just sighed and obeyed. After filling out the forms and paying for the bill with your credit card, you walked away. But before you got to the elevator, the Doctor called you back and handed you a prescription. "You're going to be in a lot of pain when that morphine wears off so take these accordingly." He said. You gave him a wink and left the hospital with Sam and Dean close behind trying to keep up with your fast pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Chase wait up we need to talk!" Dean yelled after you. "What's there to talk about?" You asked innocently. "Don't play dumb with me! Why didn't you tell me about Tanner?" He scowled. "I did tell you, just before the Doc came in to check on me." You said matter-of-factly. You began walking faster trying to get home. "Stop walking and look at me!" He snapped as he grabbed your arm and turned you so you were facing him. "What do you want Dean?" You yelled. "I want to know what happened with Tanner!" He said with a shaky voice. "Becky shot him!" You screamed as you begun to feel tears well up in your eyes because of the constant memories of that night haunting you continuously. You quickly turned away and wiped your eyes to prevent Dean from seeing you cry. "Becky? Who's Becky?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh that's right. You didn't know. She's my baby sister. She's in school right now…but come to think about it I think she's close to Sam's age." You said as you looked at Sam and laughed lightly when you saw his head perk up. "A sister eh? What's she look like?" Dean asked with a smirk. You just smacked him on the back of the head. "She looks like someone too young for you! Plus you wouldn't stand a chance with her even if I did allow it. You said. "Yeah? And why's that?" Dean asked curiously. "She has standards." You said with a wink. Dean looked offended as you and Sam walked away laughing. "So what DOES your sister look like?" Sam asked cautiously. You grabbed your wallet out of your purse and took the picture of Becky out and showed him. "She was 18 in that picture. I took that before she went to college. She's 20 now if I remember correctly." You waved a hand in front of Sam's face after noticing he was enthralled in your sister's picture. "So whadya think Sammy? She cute?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh….yeah. She's not bad." He said unconvincingly after finally zoning back in. "I can't believe she hit me after I SAVED HER LIFE. I didn't even get a thank-you what the hell's her problem anyways?!" You heard Dean grumbling under his breath as he walked behind you and Sam. You just rolled your eyes and continued walking until you got to Dean's car. Dean got into the front and you got into the passenger side as Sam slid into the back. Dean was still cursing under his breath by the time you got home. You invited the boys to stay the night and as they went to grab theirs and your stuff from the trunk you checked your messages. "_Hey Chase it's me. I don't know where you are but I just wanted to let you know I passed my psych final. I also wanted to let you know that I'm worried about you. I know you're still hunting and I know I can't stop you especially from here…so I just want to say that I love you and BE CAREFULL. I'll call you in a few days. Bye." _You deleted the message from your sister and smiled. "Who was that?" Dean asked. "Just my sister. She wanted to make sure I'm doing alright and to tell me she passed one of her finals." You replied as you brushed passed him and into the kitchen where you started a pot of coffee and began to make a sandwich. "Does your sister know about us?" Sam asked out of nowhere. "Yeah. She also has a bit of a thing for you by the way." You said with a smirk. "How? We've never met." Sam asked with a confused look on his face. "I showed her pictures of you and Dean. She thinks you have 'sexy' eyes." You laughed as you saw Sam begin to blush. "By the way Sam, I'm so sorry about what happened with Jessica." You said as you hugged him. "I miss her so much ya know. But I know she'd want me to be happy." He said with a shrug. You just nodded your head in agreement and continued drinking your coffee. Just then Dean came into the room. "Dad sent us coordinates for some place called Georgetown in Minnesota, we have to go." He said. "Let me just call Rebecca to let her know what's going on. I can't just leave the city without letting her know…Lord knows she'd die of a heart attack if I did." You said as you began dialling her dorm room number. After 3 rings you heard a tired voice on the other line. "Hello?" "Becky, its Chase. I have a hunt to go to in Minnesota, the Winchesters are with me…but I was wondering since you passed your final and all would you want to come? Schools out soon and I didn't want you being here alone when you would have wanted to come along." You explained quickly as you saw Dean from the corner of your eye leaning against the wall with a "hurry up" expression on his face. "Winchester? You mean those Sam and Dean guys?" She asked. "Yeah them; do you want to come or not. We have to leave now but if you're coming hurry and pack up your stuff." You replied quickly. "Okay, I'll come. I need to tell the administrator though. But I'll see you in a couple of hours. And Chase. Thanks." She said as she hung up. "What's with that? We aren't bringing your sister." Dean snapped as he followed you up the stairs as you began to pack all of your belongings. "Of course she's coming! There's NO WAY IN HELL I'm taking a road trip with the 2 of you alone." You said as you shoved past him and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Dean looked at Sam with a puzzled expression on his face. "Don't look at me…she's YOUR best friend." Sam joked. Dean just gave him a death glare, grabbed his stuff and went out to the car. Shortly followed by his brother. As Dean sped quickly down the highway, you could hear Sam snoring lightly in the back seat and Dean humming along to ACDC. You looked over at him and smiled. "You checkin' me out again?" He asked with a wink. "Yeah I was; you got a problem with that?" You replied with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes at you and as soon as he turned his head to change lanes you stuck your tongue out at him. "I saw that." He said coolly. "Jerk" You mumbled. "Bitch" he shot back. After a few minutes of silence you heard Dean sigh and you had a feeling what he was thinking. "By the way Chase, don't think that we aren't gonna talk about what happened with Tanner." He stated with a slight hint of annoyance. You just ignored his statement, turned up the music letting it drown out every thought in your head as you looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was 3 hours later when you finally got to Becky's school. She was waiting on the front step when you pulled up. You jumped out of the car while it was still moving and dove in your sister's arms. "OH MY GOD! I'm so proud of you! See I told you that you'd pass if you would quit partying and just study." You squealed. "I've missed you so much Chase!" She replied back. By then the boys were walking towards the two of you. "Sam, Dean…this is my baby sister Rebecca" You announced. "Becky this is Sam" You said as you grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him so he was right in front of your sister. "So this is Sammy?" She asked as she shook his hand. "Well actually, it's Sam…but yeah." He replied as both he and your sister began to blush. "Okay, let's get your stuff into the car and head to Georgetown." You stated as the three of you started walking back towards the impala. "WAIT?! What about me?" You heard Dean call. "Oh… and this is Dean." You said in a monotone voice that made your sister and Sam laugh. "Gee thanks Chase. I'm glad your BEST FRIEND means so much to you." He said with a mock hurt voice as he dramatically grabbed his heart. "Don't worry Dean. You're still my bitch." You said as you kissed him on the cheek and gave him a wink. Dean just huffed and got back into the car. As he started driving towards Minnesota you turned to Dean. "So, are you going to leave us in suspense or are you gonna fill us in on what's supposed to be in Georgetown?" You asked. "Dad thinks that this might be another Wendigo." He replied not taking his eyes off the road. "A Wendigo eh? It's been awhile since I hunted one of those." You mentioned. "WAIT! You've hunted one before?" He practically yelled. "Yeah…why haven't you?" You replied trying to get him to stop overreacting about you hunting alone. "Well, yeah we have once…but we weren't hunting it alone. I assume you hunted it after Tanner died right? Which means you were alone, do you have some sort of death wish?" He interrogated. "Dean! Stop trying to protecting me. You couldn't protect me when I needed it, so I sure as hell don't need you trying to now!" You screamed at him. You didn't mean to get so upset, but with the mention of Tanner, it set your temper off. "Chase, I….." He tried to apologise. "Just leave it alone Dean. Please." You looked at him with tears in your eyes. After that…the rest of the car ride was silent. It was morning by the time you finally got to the town and you and Dean were the only ones that didn't sleep the whole night. You glanced into the back seat and saw your sister fast asleep with Sam's arms around her. You smiled to yourself and looked to Dean. "Who do they remind you of?" You asked. After he parked he looked into the backseat. "They look just like we did the 1st time you and your dad came hunting with me and mine. Only we were 5 then." He replied. He also took out the picture that your dad had taken of the 2 of you sleeping. "You still have it?" You asked with a laugh. "Of course…I never go anywhere without it." He said as he put it back into his wallet and got out of the car to go check into the motel room. You got out and followed him. "I'm only getting one room. Sammy and your sister can share a bed…then the other one we can share." He stated. "That should be fine…only you can have the one bed to yourself." You added. "You still mad at me? Look I didn't mean to make you so upset. But what did you mean when you said I couldn't protect you when you needed it?" He insisted as he grabbed your arm to make you stop walking. "I'm not mad at you alright. I just don't sleep very often anymore. So please just stop asking about everything okay. Becky shot Tanner…that's all you need to know, and DON'T think about asking her to tell you what happened either because she'll tell me and I swear I'll make you cry Dean Winchester." You mentioned coldly. "You don't have to resort to threats you know." He said with a wink. You punched him on the arm. "It's not a threat Dean…it's a guarantee." You answered trying to sound angry but laughing instead. You missed hanging out with him. You two were inseparable before your dad died. You still remember the funeral like it was yesterday. _Everyone was crying as Dean held you in his arms listening to you cry. "It's okay Chase. I'll always protect you…no matter where I am. All you have to do is call."_ After the funeral, John had to go to another place because he got a trace on the Demon. You haven't seen the Winchesters since. Until that night in the forest.

After Dean got the room he woke up the four of you all went to get breakfast. "So what do we do 1st?" Becky asked. "Well…we can split up, 2 of us can check with the locals while the other 2 check the forest for clues." He said as he shovelled more pancake into his mouth. "Alright well…Dean and I will take the forest, so the 2 of you can question the locals." You said as you looked at your sister and gave her wink. You knew she wanted to spend more time with Sam. After you all finished eating, Dean paid the bill and went you split into pairs and went separate ways. You and Dean towards the impala while your sister and Sam headed to the library. As you were walking through the forest you kept noticing that Dean was looking at you. "What are you looking at?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "You just wanted to get me alone didn't you? Damn this curse I have over women." He said with a wink. "Yeah, Dean…I just can't get enough of you." You said sarcastically as you pushed him, accidentally into a tree. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it." You shrieked. "You know Chase. I have a feeling you're purposely trying to hurt me." He grumbled as he rubbed his forehead from smacking his head. You gave him an apologetic smile and a hug as you continued walking in the forest looking for the campsite where the campers were before they went missing.

You and Dean were there for hours looking for any clues, when you got a call on your cell phone. "Yeah?" You answered abruptly. "Hey, Sam and I are back at the motel. We're getting kinda hungry. When are you coming back?" Your sister asked. "Oh; well I guess now because it's getting close to dark and I do not want to be here when it gets dark until I have to. We'll see you in a few." You replied and began walking out of the forest with Dean right beside you. When you and Dean got back to the hotel, Sam and Becky were waiting outside for the 2 of you to come back so you could get some dinner. At the restaurant while waiting for your food to arrive and stranger came in, and began to question the waitresses about the attacks. You had a feeling that this stranger was here for the same reason the four of you were so you walked up to him. "Wendigo." You said when you were up to him. At first he just looked at you like you were crazy, then after he saw you were serious he replied. "Yeah, what about em'?" He asked suspiciously. "Isn't that why you're here…because of these reoccurring disappearances and attacks?" You asked…now beginning to think that you were wrong about your assumption. "You hunt?" He asked, ignoring your previous question. "What do you mean hunt?" You asked, now feeling a bit uneasy about bringing up the Wendigo. "Well, you were the one who came up to me talking about a Wendigo, which by the way I am looking for." He replied. "Well…I'm here with some more hunters…and I've hunted these before. There a pain in the ass to kill. We could use all the help we could get." You said while pointing to the table where a now confused Sam and Becky sat; while Dean was looking like he was about to kill you. "The names Chassidy Davis by the way, but you can just call me Chase." You said as you stuck out your hand to shake his. "Curtis Holland. Pleasure to meet ya Chase." He replied while taking your hand. So you both walked towards the table. "Guys this is Curtis. He's gonna help us kill the Wendigo." "Curtis this is Sam, Becky and Dean." You said as you pointed to each of them. "Nice to meet you guys." Curtis replied after shaking Sam and your sister's hands. "Dean! Don't give me that look. You know we could use his help, besides there's not a choice in the matter." You stated as you plopped down next to him. "Fine. He can help with this one. But as soon as it's dead, he leaves." He snapped while finishing his food. Curtis grabbed another chair and placed it next to you. "Isn't he just a ray of endless sunshine?" Curtis said in your ear so that no one else could hear, causing you to spit your pop out all over the table in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry guys." You gasped between laughs. "The other 3 just rolled there eyes while wiping your backwashed pop off of themselves as you and Curtis finished laughing. After you were all done eating, Sam paid for the bill. The five of you left and you agreed to meet Curtis at the restaurant for breakfast to discuss what the plan of action would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

When you all got back to the motel Sam begun typing profusely on his laptop with your sister sitting next to him looking over his shoulder while Dean threw his bag on the floor and slammed onto the bed. "That was real stupid what you did back there; bringing up the Wendigo to a complete stranger. What would you have done if he wasn't a hunter?" He snapped. "Well, I would have just walked away, and don't tell me you didn't think he was a hunter too. You heard the kinds of questions he was asking. No need to get all worked up over something that's not worth getting worked up about." You replied calmly. You weren't in the mood to argue with him again. "Whatever" Dean mumbled. "So….Becky, what'd you and lover boy find when you were asking around." You asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I'm just going to ignore that lover boy comment. But we didn't find much, only that there's already been 3 attacks, and each attack happened around the same place in the woods. Maybe because it's the best place to camp, or something." She asked trying to hide the smile that appeared after you made that comment about Sam. "That makes sense." Dean mentioned. "Yeah, but uhm…Chase can I talk to you for a second?" Your sister asked nervously. "Of course. We'll see you in a bit guys" You said as you and she walked out the motel door. "It's nothing. It's just…..well…" She stammered. "You like Sammy don't you?" You finally finished for her. "I'm not sure…like I think I do; only I just met him but we've talked all day and it seems like I've known him my entire life. But how do I know if he feels the same." She said with a sigh. "Well, I have a slight feeling that he may be into you too. I see the way he looks at you when you don't notice. It's kind of cute actually because whenever I catch him looking at you he blushes." You said with a laugh. You and Becky continued to talk. You eventually decided to go to the park and sit there. You both loved the stars and weren't exactly in the mood to be crammed in a small motel room, especially on a night like this.  
……Meanwhile back at the motel room. "What's going on with you and Becky, Sam?" Dean asked out of nowhere. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam lied. "Really? So you're not into each other?" Dean added. "What would make you say that?" Sam asked trying to get off the topic. "It doesn't take a genius to see it Sammy, you like her and she probably likes you too. I mean, the way you look at her when you think she doesn't notice. It's just a bit obvious." Dean said sarcastically. "So why's it matter to you anyways, and how do you know she likes me?" He asked with excitement. "Well, I also see the way she looks at you. She blushes whenever you smile at her, or whenever Chase makes a comment about the 2 of you." Dean replied. "That doesn't mean she likes me." Sam argued. "See little brother…that's why you don't get laid. You know nothing about women." He added with a wink. "Whatever man." Sam said with annoyance and just went back to typing while Dean just rolled his eyes and watched T.V.  
After a few hours you and Becky came back. "Everything alright Chase?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Yeah...she just needed some big sisterly advice is all." You replied with a subtle look at Sam, who didn't even look up from his laptop. "Well guys; it's kinda late. We should get some sleep. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow." Becky said after she had gotten ready for bed. "Yeah, she's right. We better rest up." You agreed as you grabbed your stuff and took a shower. By the time you got out of the shower the lights were off and everyone was asleep. You crawled into the bed next to Dean and closed your eyes and fell asleep quickly. "Stop screaming Chase; don't fight what's meant to be." You eyes shot open and you looked around. You were in a cold sweat and you needed to get out of that room. So you tip-toed out of the bed so as not to awaken anyone, you knew Dean was a light sleeper so you tried to be extra careful. You were just about to walk out the door when you heard someone stirring. You hoped that no one was awake. "Chase, where are you going?" You heard a tired Dean ask. "I just need to get some air, don't worry" You replied quietly. "Here, be careful with her, one scratch and I swear I'll kill you myself." He said as he tossed his keys at you. You were one of the few people that Dean openly gave his keys to because he knew you cared for his car almost as much as he did. "Thanks Dean, and don't worry. I'll be good to her." You said as you walked out the door into the brisk night. You were just about to get into the impala when you had a feeling you weren't alone. "Something doesn't feel right." You said to yourself. "Chase? What are you doing up?" Someone said. "Oh. Hey Curtis, I couldn't sleep, I just needed to get some air." You said with a sigh of relief now realizing that it was just your new friend Curtis. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I always get real anxious when I'm on a hunt. I love the feeling too. It's a real adrenaline rush." He said. "Hey, wanna come with. I'd like the company." You asked as you got into the driver's seat of the impala. He nodded and got into the passenger side. After he was in you pulled out of the motel parking lot and just drove. "So Curtis, what got you into hunting anyways?" You asked trying to learn more about this new hunter. "Well I was about 5 when my house burnt down, well my mom more accurately. After that my dad just filled the garage with all these shotguns and different weaponry, as well as leaving rock salt around the doors and windows, and of course drawing these weird symbols all over. Which I learnt were for protection and trapping Demons. Then when I was 14 my dad gave me a shotgun of my own and basically filled me in on everything that was happening. I've been hunting ever since." He said as you noticed the hurt in his eyes. "Where's your dad now? If you don't mind me asking." You asked cautiously. "Its fine, he passed away about 4 years ago while on his last hunt." He answered quietly. "What about you? How did you get into this life?" He added. "Well when I was about 2 or 3 my mom died in a fire as well. So my dad started hunting after that, but when I was 5 my dad and I joined John Winchester and his sons for my 1st hunt. Dean and I have been best friends ever since. But when I was 7 my dad got remarried and his new wife brought a son with her and her and my dad had another baby which would be Becky. He died before he could know about her though. Then after Becky was born my step-mom took off leaving Tanner which was my step brother to look after Becky and myself; until Tanner was killed, now it's Becky and I, well and the 2 Winchester boys." You replied, trying to fight back the tears that were slowly beginning to build up in your eyes. "Have you ever hunted a Wendigo before, Chase?" Curtis said trying to get off the topic of your parents. "Yeah, but only once. What about you?" You replied. "No, but my dad did, several times. So I know all about them." He answered. After that you both Curtis and you stopped talking and listened to Metallica while continuing to drive.

"Becky, you awake?" Sam asked after a while. "Yeah Sam what is it?" She answered quietly. "What's going on with your sister? She just got up, took Dean's keys and left." He asked with curiosity. "She's fine. Chase just doesn't seem to get that much sleep anymore. I'm not exactly sure why though." Becky lied. "Oh, okay. Well goodnight Becky." Sam said, obviously believing that Becky was telling the truth. "Night Sammy." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

After you dropped Curtis back off at his motel room it was about 5:30 AM. So you decided that you would go back to your room and get ready. When you walked in, everyone was still sleeping; so you quietly put Dean's keys back on the bedside table and took a shower. As you got out of the shower, you were bored and wanted everyone to get up so you tip toed to Dean. "Dean, hey about last night…well I wasn't paying attention and I maybe, kind of smashed your car into a wall. I'm alright though; I dove out of the car before it hit the wall." You said sounding serious while trying not to burst out laughing. At first Dean just mumbled, so you thought he didn't hear. So you turned to walk away when… "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MAYBE SMASHED MY CAR?!! ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?" Dean screamed as he flew out of bed and threw his pants on quickly. "What's with all the yelling you guys? It's only quarter to seven." A very annoyed Sam said while sitting up wiping his eyes. "Well Chase here decided she'd trash my car!" Dean snapped as he slammed the motel door. You just fell to the ground laughing hysterically as your sister begun laughing too. "Uhm, guys…I don't think this is a laughing matter. Dean loves that car more then anything." Sam tried to understand what could possibly be so funny about this. After a second, Dean came back into the room, looking like he was about to kill you, which made you and your sister laugh even harder. "Chassidy Anne Davis! What the hell is your problem?!" A very aggravated Dean said as he took a pillow and hit you with it. "Well, I was bored and I wanted you guys to wake up." You replied, while you took a pillow and whipped it back at Dean, but he ducked and it flew past him hitting Sam in the side, causing him to lose his balance. "Hey! Watch it. It's not like I trashed your car!" He yelled still convinced that you actually crashed. "Wow Sam, for being a college boy and all. You aren't exactly the brightest light bulb." Becky said while rolling her eyes. "What do you mean…?" A very confused Sam asked. "She was joking Sammy. My car's fine" Dean snapped. Obviously not amused by your joke. "Oh." Was all he could say. "Since you're up anyways. You all might as well get ready so we can get some breakfast." You said with an innocent smile. "You're a pain in the ass, Chase, you know that right?" Dean scowled while trying not too smile. "Yeah, but that's why you love me." You smirked. "Sometimes I wonder." He said while rolling his eyes. "Do they always argue like this?" Becky whispered to Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little. While Dean grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower. "So, Chase where'd you go last night?" Sam asked. "I couldn't sleep and I needed to get out of this room for a bit so Curtis and I decided to go for a drive." You answered not taking your eyes off of the T.V. "Is everything okay?" He asked with concern. "Yeah…I just couldn't get to sleep. Too excited for this hunt, I guess." You lied; hoping he would believe you. "Alright…well if you need to talk, you can always come to me. Okay." He added. "Thanks Sammy. But like I said...everything's fine." You said with a slight smile. You heard the shower turn off so you walked over and knocked on the door. "Yo!" You heard him yell. "Can I come in; I need to brush my teeth?" You answered. "Yeah, sure." He replied. So you walked in and grabbed his toothbrush. "What do you think your doing?" He scowled. "I forgot mine." You said coolly. "Then use your sister's. I don't need your germs on my toothbrush." He said with a smile. "Grow up." You snapped as you started brushing your teeth. After that Dean, Becky, and you were ready so you had to wait for Sam. While Sam was in the shower Dean sat next to your sister on the bed. "So; Becky….what's going on with you and Sammy?" He asked while quickly glancing at you. "Nothing………why?" She answered. "Well, Dean and I have been noticing things about the 2 of you." You said as you sat on the floor in front of the bed. "Yeah? And what is it that you've been noticing?" She asked, while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Just that…" Dean started but stopped mid-sentence when Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Can we get some breakfast now?" Dean whined. "Yeah, Curtis said he'll meet us at the restaurant." You said. So the four of you left the motel and headed to the restaurant where you saw Curtis sitting at a table in the back. "Hey, did you guys get a good sleep last night?" He asked. "Well these we did, but this one decided she couldn't sleep." Dean replied while sitting down next to you and glancing at the menu. "Yeah, I know I was with her." Curtis replied. "Hmm." Was all he said. "So, do we have a plan for tonight?" Sam asked after your food had arrived. "Well, I was thinking about that. We need some way to lure the Wendigo out so that we can blast the son of a bitch." Dean said while glancing at your sister. "No way is my sister being used as live bait Dean!" You snapped. "Well someone has to, or we'll be there all night searching for this thing." He said, trying to stay calm. "Why don't you do it then?" You asked, knowing it was stupid question. "ME?! You're joking right?" He snarled. "You said it yourself…someone's got to do it." You said. "Why don't you do it then Chase?" Curtis suggested. "Fine." You mumbled angrily as you slid farther back into your seat. "Don't worry, Chase, we'll be right there." Sam and Becky said, practically in unison. "No you won't" Dean said. "What do you mean we won't?" Becky asked with a puzzled look on her face. "You know how dad was with me wanting to hunt. He'd turn in his grave if he knew that I let you help kill a Wendigo." You added in with an apologetic smile. "What about me Dean? Why can't I help…I've helped with the last one?" Sam asked. "You need to stay with Becky. Before you helped because it was just the 2 of us. Now we have Chase and Curtis here." Dean said as he finished drinking his coffee. "Great, so what are we supposed to do while you guys are having all the fun?" Becky asked. Both Dean and you looked at each other and started to laugh. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." You added while trying to tame your laughter. "Real mature you guys." She muttered. After breakfast, you all decided to hang out in your motel room until it got dark. At about 4, everyone was getting really bored. "Do you guys want to go out for a bit? I can't stay here much longer." Dean suggested. Everyone nodded. "I'm kind of tired you guys, I think I'm just going to stay here watching TV." You said while curled up on your bed. "You sure? I can stay here with you." Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's fine. Just don't forgot to come back to get me later." You said with a yawn. "Alright…see you in a few hours then." He said as he walked out the door quickly followed by Sam, Becky and Curtis. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep after the group had left. "Dean! Dean where are you?" You desperately called for your best friend. "Stop screaming Chase. You can't fight what's meant to be." You heard your step brother say. "DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" You screamed as loud as you can. All Tanner did was laugh. "Chase, wake up! I'm right here." A voice said while shaking you. Your eyes shot open to see everyone standing over you with concern shining in there eyes while they just stared at you. "Oh, you guys back already?" You asked trying to ignore they're looks. "I forgot my wallet, so we came back and heard you screaming for me." Dean said while sitting on the bed next to you. "I guess I was having a bad dream." You said as you shrugged your shoulders. "What happened Chase?! Why were you screaming?" Dean asked, his voice starting to get really shaky. "Nothing; I'm fine." You said angrily. Dean looked at the other 3. "Guys. Can you leave us alone for a bit?" He asked while tossing his keys to Sammy. "Yeah, no problem." Sam replied as he caught the keys and walked out with the other 2 close behind. After the door had closed, Dean turned and faced you. "Chase. Tell me what happened." He pressed on. You knew he wouldn't let you keep this from him any longer. "I'm your best friend, and I'm worried about you. So tell me what happened the night that Tanner died" He whispered. You just sighed. "I should have known. How could I be so stupid?" You said as tears began to fall down your cheeks. Dean just looked at you; his green eyes staring straight into yours, waiting for you to continue. "Well, I had gone out with some people when Tanner called me on my phone and telling me about some spirit or whatever that he needed help to kill. I was confused at first because he had never let me hunt because of my dad, but of course I said I'd go. I mean, I wanted to hunt more then anything and that was my chance. So Tanner picked me up and he drove to this dead end road. He had said that it was around here. So he got out of the car and walked around. I thought he was just getting some guns from the trunk, until he came to the passenger side and ripped me out of the car and threw me onto the ground. He then began kissing me, and all I could think of was what you promised me at my dad's funeral, so I began screaming for you. But you never came, and Tanner just kept laughing telling me that it was meant to be. When I heard rustling in the bushes. My heart felt relieved because I thought it was you…so I kept calling your name. Then I heard the gun shots and Tanner fell to the ground. No moving. I got up and looked around. Expecting to see you there, but I didn't see you. Instead I saw Becky standing there with the gun in her hands, shaking." You paused and starting crying. "I should have known that something was up when he invited me to go hunt." You finished. You went to get up Dean grabbed your arm and sat you back down. Tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Chase. I'm so sorry." He choked as he pulled you into his arms, listening to you cry. You both sat there for what seemed like hours, just crying. You then looked up in his eyes and smiled. "Can we go hunt this son on a bitch now?" You asked. He laughed as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I just have to wash my face before we go." You added as you headed to the bathroom. "I'll call Sammy." He said. Then the both of you waited outside for Sam to drop off the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

"Thanks Dean." You said after a minute. "For what?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "For saving my life, and for staying with me while I was in the hospital. Sam told me you didn't leave that spot. So thanks." You said. "Don't worry about it." He replied as you embraced him. It was about 5 minutes or so after that when Sam finally pulled into the parking lot. He tossed the keys back to Dean and waited for Becky to get out of the car. After she had gotten out, she ran to you and hugged you. "Be careful; Chase. I mean it. No "hero" moments." She said with a laugh. "Don't worry Becky; I think I can handle being bait to a Wendigo. I mean how can he resist?" You said sarcastically. "Please." Becky, Sam and Dean all said in unison as they rolled their eyes at you. "I still don't know why WE have to stay here though, man." Sam complained to Dean. Dean grabbed his brother's sleeve and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush. "Behave you too." You said with a wink, before Sam and Becky went into the room. "So what was it that you whispered to Sammy?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh…just that it was the perfect chance for him and Becky to spend some 'alone' time together." He joked. You nodded your head laughing and you got into the passenger seat of the impala while Dean got into the driver's seat. "So Curtis, how stoked are you about killing your 1st Wendigo?" You asked while turning to face Curtis who was in the backseat. "I can't wait; I mean I'm a bit nervous quite naturally. This thing's practically the perfect hunter. But I know it'll be worth the slight fear I'm feeling now when we send that thing back to where it should have stayed." He answered while he took your hand and smiled. It was about a 10 minute drive to the forest, but the rest of the time was trying to find your way around in the dead of night. All in all it took about 25 minutes until you finally got to the place that Dean had marked with white ribbon. Then while Dean and Curtis hid behind trees with they're shotguns armed with iron rods, ready to shoot. You were sitting on the ground completely unarmed. "It's okay Chase, I'm right here." Dean whispered, trying to calm you down. "I'll be alright, I mean…I'm only completely unarmed while trying to lure out a cannibal. It's not that bad." You joked. Then, you heard rustling, then this weird shriek. "Just stay calm Chase. Nothing to be scared of. The thing only takes you and slowly eats your flesh." You mumbled under your breath. "Its okay Chase, I'll make sure you'll be alright." Curtis assured you while you tried to calm yourself down, but failing miserably. "Chase, at the count of three you dive into these bushes behind me." Dean said sternly. You knew that the Wendigo was close, because of the way that Dean's voice changed to a more "authoritative" one. "Get ready. One, two…." He was about to finish…when you heard Curtis let out this blood curdling scream, as his lifeless and bloody body fell on your lap causing you to let out a scream of your own. "You son of a bitch, why don't you stay still!!?" Dean was yelling and blasting his gun wherever he saw the shape of the creature. While you sat there, paralyzed by the shock of your new friend's mutilated body in your lap. Dean ran off towards the sounds of the Wendigo. You prayed that he wouldn't get hurt, but you were beginning to feel restless because the forest was completely quiet. Then you heard a final gun shot and a shriek of agony. You remembered the sound very well…Dean had killed it. Dean then limped back to where you were on the ground crying. He picked up Curtis' body and also helped you up. The 2 of you walked through the forest with Curtis on Dean's back. You weren't paying attention and you kept your head down grieving the loss of your new friend while walking towards the exit of the forest. You hadn't noticed that you were back at the impala until you had slammed into the back of Dean. Causing you to lose balance and fall to the ground. Where you stayed there, crying into your hands; until Dean helped you up and into the car. "Don't look in the back seat, Chase." Dean said sadly. You only gave a weak nod. You weren't in the mood to look at your friend's body again. "Why didn't it go after me? I was the one that was supposed to get attacked if something went wrong. This shouldn't have happened to him." You yelled as you punched the dashboard. Dean pulled over and looked at you. "Chase, listen to me. Blaming yourself isn't going to help. It'll only make you feel worse. Curtis died trying to protect you. Just remember that." He said while holding your hand. You pulled your hand away from his as you looked out the window. When Dean had finally arrived back at the motel, he ran into the room, and came out shortly after that with Sam and Becky behind him. Becky was also crying. Dean said something and Sam who nodded. Dean then came towards the passenger side and helped you out. If Dean hadn't had you in his arms, you would have collapsed to the ground. He walked over and set you gently on the bench that was outside your room. As Sam and him climbed into the impala and drove away. Becky sat next to you, as you continued to cry, you just couldn't get the sound of his screams out of your head or the sight of him falling into your lap. "Sam and Dean are going to set a space up so we can cremate Curtis' body." Becky said quietly. You didn't say anything; you just looked at her while tears continued to pour down your cheeks. You sister pulled you close and tried to provide some sort of comfort. It wasn't long before the sound of the impala's motor was able to be heard again. When they pulled up, your sister got up and walked over to Dean. "There's no way she's going to sleep tonight. So I was thinking we could all take shifts, staying up with her so she doesn't do anything stupid." Becky suggested while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't mind staying up, you and Sammy can sleep, but if I need to I'll wake one of you up." He said while glancing at you. "Thanks Dean." He just nodded, but before Becky walked away Dean gave her a quick hug. She gave a weak smile as she walked back over to where you were now sitting with Sam, who had his arm around you, while you continued to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

You watched expressionlessly as Curtis' body slowly turned to ash. You felt Dean's hand on your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. You shrugged it off and walked away. Becky saw and started to go after you but was stopped by Dean. "Just let her go. She'll be back." She glared at Dean but stayed back as you faded into the distance. You weren't sure where you were going, but you kept walking; not bothering to look back. "It's just not fair." You said as you felt one last tear roll down your cheek. You had arrived back at the motel and when you got inside you went through Dean's stuff and took out the bag of M&M's that he had, sat on your bed and turned on the TV; waiting for the rest of the group to come back. It was about an hour and a half later when you heard the impala pull into the parking lot. Sam was the 1st to walk through the door, closely followed by your sister, and then you heard the car drive away again. "Where's Dean going?" You asked while shoving another handful of M&M's into your mouth. "He had to pick up a few things. He'll be back in a bit." Sam said quietly as he sat next you on the bed, while Becky grabbed her clothes and took a shower. You noticed that Sam was looking at you with concern. "Sammy, I'm fine. Really." You said. "I'm not so sure; I mean you're watching static on the TV." He replied smugly. "Well, I…." You tried to make up an excuse but to no avail. Sam was right. You weren't alright, but you couldn't let them know. You, Sam and Becky had finished the rest of the M&M's by the time Dean finally came back with another huge bag of them, along with a case of beer. He tossed a bottle to you, Sam, Becky and kept one for himself. "I can't drink yet Dean." She said as she tossed it back to him. Dean looked at her, and then looked at you. "You'll be 21 in a few months. Just don't get to crazy." You said as you opened your own and took a sip. "Are you sure?" She asked as she cautiously took the bottle back from Dean. "You don't have to. But like I said, you'll be 21 soon." You replied as you took another long drink. Dean sat next to you on the bed while Sam and Becky sat together on the floor, talking quietly. "You okay Chase?" Dean whispered. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" You asked with a scowl. "It's just…." He began. "What? Oh! You mean the fact that I had Curtis' dead body fall into my lap?" You snapped as you finished your beer. You were about to grab another one when Sam grabbed the case from your hands. "I think fours enough." He said. You just stuck your tongue out at him and tried to get up but barely had the chance to fully stand before losing your balance. You would have fallen but Sam caught you and led you back to the bed. "I think you might want to stay there." He said with a light chuckle. After about 10 minutes of silence…. "Hey guys, Becky and I are going to get something to eat. Want us to bring something back?" Sam asked as he stood up. "Yeah, thanks." Dean replied. With that Becky and Sam headed out the door.

"So, Sammy…how's life?" Becky asked nervously. "Uhm….it's good..?" He replied. "That's good." Becky added. "Yeah. But are we just going to make awkward small talk the entire time?" Sam asked. "I hope not." She replied with a laugh. "Sam. Can I ask you something?" Becky asked after a few minutes. "What's on your mind?" He answered. "Well, I have this friend right…and she might like someone. She's just unsure about whether this guy feels the same or not. What should I do?" She asked while she nervously played with her hair. "I thought you said it was your friend." He asked with a smile. "Oh. Yeah, that's what I meant. What should my friend do?" She said as she began to blush. "Well, in my opinion. Your 'friend' should tell this guy how she feels; you never know if he feels the same or not unless you ask." Sam said as he also began to blush. Once they got to the restaurant they ordered they're food to go and started to head back towards the motel. "Sam. You know I was talking about you right?" Becky asked after she couldn't take the silence any longer. "Yeah, the whole 'I have this friend' bit gave it away. Don't worry though; I think I may feel the same." He said with a smile. "Really?" Becky asked, excitedly. Sam gave her another warm smile. "Do you want to just sit at the park for a bit?" Becky asked. "Sure, it's a nice night." Sam replied as they sat on the bench. At first they just sat quietly, then Becky slowly leaned in and as Sam turned his head, she placed a kiss gently on his lips. "I…uhm…..I'm sorry. But, I don't think I could do that to Jess." Sam said as he got up and began walking towards the motel. Leaving Becky there, confused and embarrassed. Sam walked into the room, put the food on the table and went to the bathroom and locked the door, just as Becky came in with the rest of the food. Tears were slowly building in her eyes as both Dean and Chase stared at her, with puzzled looks on their faces. "Uhm. Dean can I talk to you?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, sure…is everything okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he followed her outside. "Are you okay, Becky?" Dean asked again, sounding worried. "I don't know. I told Sam that I liked him, and he said that he might feel the same. So then we went to the park and we were sitting there, and I kissed him. Then he just gives me this look and says he can't do that to Jess. I mean I understand the Jessica thing…but he told me he liked me too. If he hadn't said that, I wouldn't have kissed him. Ya know? I don't think he'll listen to Chase, and I can't talk to him. So I thought you could maybe talk to him because you're his older brother…it might mean more coming from you." She said as more tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Dean gently placed a hand on Becky's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I'll try talking to him for you. But to be honest I've been trying to get through to him for awhile now…nothing seems to work." "Thanks Dean." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back inside, followed by Dean. "Chase, why don't you and Becky take a walk." He said quietly. "Sure." Chase said as she grabbed her jacket, and her and Becky once again left the motel room.  
"Sammy, open up." Dean said as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Whadya want Dean?" Sam scowled back. "Open up and get your ass out here, we need to talk." He said, now raising his voice. Finally Sam unlocked the door and came out only to have Dean hit him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" He whined. "That's for being an idiot." Dean replied. "Why am I an idiot?" Sam complained. "Do you want me to hit you again, Sammy?" Sam shook his head. "You know damn well why you're an idiot. You messed up with Becky!" "Becky told me she liked me and I told her I might feel the same, and then she kissed me." He said as he walked over to the bed and threw himself onto it. "Then you brought up Jess." Dean said calmly, so as not to upset his brother further; he knows how Sam feels about the Jessica thing. "Yeah, what's your point?" "Sammy, listen to me…what would Jess say?" "I don't know." Sam lied. "Yes you do, she'd want you to be happy. I know how you feel about Becky, and I know she makes you happy. I can see it in the way you look at her. Hell I can even see it in the way she looks at you. You said it yourself man, she's gone and no matter what you do, nothing can ever bring her back." Dean said slowly, afraid that this might cause Sam to lash out. "I know. But I can't help feeling guilty. I loved her." He said as his eyes began to water. "Sammy, you and Becky are good together. We all know it. Why can't you get that through your head too?" Dean said as he lied down on the other bed." "I know we're good together, and I really do like her, but I just can't seem to move on from Jess." Sam said as he wiped a tear that was beginning to form in his eye. "She'd want you to be happy; she wouldn't want you to live like this." Dean said. "I know man. Alright I get it." Sam said as he gave his brother a slight smile. "Hey Dean?" "What is it Sammy?" "Th……" He started but was cut off by Dean. "Dude, no chick-flick moments." Dean then called you, telling you that he and you were going out for a bit while your sister and Sam talked. "So, what happened between my sister and Sammy?" You asked; feeling confused because of the fact that your sister went to Dean as apposed to you about Sam. "She kissed him and he brought up Jess." Dean said, not feeling like getting into the whole story again. "Oh, and what happened when you talked to Sam?" "He said he'd try to work it out with Becky, because Jess wouldn't want him to pass up being happy. So, you want to go get another drink or something. I mean you're quite cute when you can barely walk." He said with a smirk. "Shut up." You yelled as you playfully punched him on the arm. "How about we just drive around for awhile then. It'll give Sammy and your sister time to work things out." He suggested. "Sounds good." You said as you got into the impala. "But you are cute when you're drunk." He said more seriously this time causing you to blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

It was nearly midnight by the time you and Dean got back to the motel to see Sam laying on the bed watching TV with Becky laying on his chest fast asleep. "She had a bit too much to drink." He said with a quiet laugh, so as not to disturb your little sister as she slept. "So Sammy, are you and my sister together yet, or do you still feel like being stubborn?" You said with a wink. "I'm pretty sure we've worked it all out, and as of 10:23 she's been my girlfriend." He said with a smile, as he finished his beer. "That's my boy." Dean said as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "By the way, after we sorted things out between us we talked about the 2 of you." He added. "Is that so?" You and Dean said at the same time. "Yupp. We're wondering when the 2 of you are going to get together." He said with a chuckle. "I mean the way you two look at each other…it's just a bit obvious." He said trying to imitate his brother's voice. You and Dean looked at each other for a second, but couldn't keep a straight face and both burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. But both of you were thinking the same thing that Sammy and your sister were; you just weren't into the whole sharing feelings bit especially when it involved both you and Dean…being together. You knew that there had always been slight feelings between the 2 of you though; but they were just more apparent now…more then ever. After awhile of the 3 of you talking quietly, Sam fell asleep, so you decided to take a quick shower. Afterwards it was just you and Dean that were the only ones up. "Hey Dean?" You asked, not knowing how you were going to tell him. "Yeah?" He mumbled. "I was just thinking about what Sammy said…you know, about us being together." You said quietly. "You have too?" He asked sounding surprised. "Do you think that they're right?" You said slowly…not knowing what his reaction would be. "Well…do you want them to be?" He replied coolly. "I don't think I'd completely hate it. What about you?" You asked trying not to make it obvious that you were hoping he was feeling the same. "I've thought about it….and well I don't think it'd be horrible." He replied with a smirk, followed by a long yawn. "You can go to sleep Dean ya know." You said. "I want to make sure you're alright, I mean with what happened during the hunt." He said as he looked straight into your eyes. "I told you I'm alright…okay. So stop worrying about me." You said more sternly. "I don't think I can ever stop worrying about you, especially since you seem to have a death wish." He said with a small smile. You just stuck your tongue out at him as his eyes slowly began to close. It didn't very long for him to be snoring contently. You wanted to fall asleep too, but after what happened with the Wendigo and Curtis, you knew that sleep was definitely out of the question. So you just sat there in the dark room, staring at the wall; patiently waiting for morning to come.

It was 7:30 when you saw your sister stumble out of bed and fly into the bathroom, where she slammed the door, causing both Sam and Dean to awaken. You laughed as you grabbed the Advil out of your purse and went into the bathroom where you found your sister standing at the sink, wiping her mouth. "I told you not to get too crazy." You said with as you gave Becky the Advil. "Stop yelling." She complained after taking the pills and slowly walking back to her bed collapsing onto it. "How you feeling Becky?" Sam asked sweetly. "Shoot me please." She whined. "First hangover's the worst." Dean said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Just then Dean's cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" He said still trying to wake up. "Dad…where are you?" He asked anxiously as Sam, Becky and your eyes all focused on Dean, and his cell phone. "Are you sure? Where at?" He asked while asking for a pen and paper. You tore through your bag and grabbed your notebook and pen and threw it to Dean. "Okay Dad, we'll be there soon. Where are you meeting us at?" He asked then paused for a minute and at that moment you noticed Dean's expression change from angst to sadness. "Alright then we'll see you whenever then." He said as he snapped his phone shut, and began tossing his stuff messily into his bag. "Dad has a lead on the demon…we have to leave now!" He snapped as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. You wanted to try to make him feel better, but you knew with Dean that when he got like this it wasn't a good idea to bug him about it. "Alright guys, hurry up and pack, we don't want to waste a minute." You said as you finished closing your own bag up and ran out the door after your best friend. It was only 2 or 3 minutes after that when you saw Becky and Sam come from the room and Dean from the check-in building. They all got into the impala without a word. "Where are we going?" Sam asked quietly. "A small town called Ridgefort, in New Hampshire." Dean replied coldly. You quickly glanced at Dean whose knuckles were beginning to turn white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. "What are you looking at?" He asked when he noticed you were still looking at him. "Nothing much." You replied with a smirk. He gave a slight smile and pressed the gas petal harder. You could tell he was frustrated, his dad sent him after the Demon with no idea on what to do when we got there. What did John expect Dean to do, talk to the damned thing? I know John's a good hunter and he taught Dean well. But still…sending Dean after the thing without so much as an idea on what to do. It just doesn't seem right to me. You thought to yourself, while quietly looking out the window. "Dean, what's supposed to happen when we get there?" Becky asked in frustration. "Dad said he'll tell us more when we get there." He replied with a sigh. "So he's gonna be meeting us there.?" Sam asked with a confused expression on his face. "He'll either be there, or he'll call later. He's not sure if he can make it there himself." "So he just expects you to take care of the thing yourself?" You snapped. "What's with you Chase? My dad has a lead on the Demon…that means it's gonna be dead soon. You should be happy, not bitching at me." Dean snapped back. "Of course I'm happy, it ruined my family. It's about time that it's dead. But…it's just; how can your dad send you there knowing what could possibly happen and not be sure if he can make it there himself or not?!" You yelled at him. "He knows what he's doing Chase. He's been doing this a hell of a lot longer then we have put together okay. So I think he knows what he's doing. Plus, he said he wasn't sure if he could make it…meaning there's still a chance that he will be." He was now yelling back at you. "A chance? Dean, he couldn't even come see you when you were DYING. Or how about when you called him from Lawrence? He just jumped right on that too eh?! I mean, you can barely get the man on the phone." "I can get him on the phone; he's just busy with trying to find this son-of-a-bitch." "Yeah; he answers the phone when it has something to do with Sammy. But what about you huh? You're his son too!" You said as you tried to calm yourself down. "Damnit Chase, he does the best he can okay!" You were slightly afraid when Dean said this. In all the years that you and Dean had been friends, he had never used this tone with you. "GUYS CAN YOU JUST STOP FIGHTING ALREADY. GOD!" Sam yelled from the back seat. "I'm sick of this. We should be relieved that dad finally has a trace on this thing. Instead you 2 are….." He stopped mid-sentence and grabbed his head and let out this agonizing groan. "Sam?!" Dean asked as he quickly pulled the car over and got out of the car and went to the back door and helped Sam who fell onto the gravel. "What'd you see Sammy?" Dean asked as he helped his brother back into the car. "An abandoned warehouse." "Is that where the demon is? C'mon Sammy. Talk to me!" "I don't know…all I saw was this abandoned warehouse. Nothing else." Dean then began to speed down the road in an attempt to get to New Hampshire faster then ever. The entire car ride was silent, except for either the quiet whispers between Sam and Becky, or the sound of Sam's light snores. With the way that Dean was driving. It only took a few hours to get to Ridgefort. When you all got there, Dean checked into a motel and the four of you sat restlessly waiting for John to call with what was hoping to be information. "It's been almost 3 hours, are you sure he's gonna call?" Becky asked. "He told Dean that he'd call, so he'll call." You snapped in reply to your sister's question. Just then there was a knock at the door, Dean got up and slowly walked towards the door, opening it to reveal John Winchester. "Dad." Both Dean and Sam, said in unison. "Hey boys." Was all he said as he tightly embraced each of his sons. Then he walked into the room, towards you and Sam shut the door. "Chassidy, you've grown up. You're dad would be so proud." You then began to cry as you hugged him. At that moment, looking into his eyes you regretted ever doubting his love for his sons; especially Dean. "It's been too long, John. This is Becky." You said as you wiped your tears and pointed to your sister that stood there, shocked. "She's not a fighter is she?" He asked with a smile. "Only when she needs to be." You said with a laugh. "Not to ruin the moment or anything. But, what's going on with the demon?" Sam asked anxiously. "Do you boys remember when I told you about the cult?" "You have it?" Dean asked excitedly. "Yeah, Bobby and I found it a few months back." John replied as he pulled out a silver gun with a long nozzle. "It's beautiful." You said as you took it from John. You had always been attracted to different weaponry, thanks to your dad of course. John gave you a bright smile as he looked at his oldest son, who smiled at both you and his dad. "So what's so special about it?" You and Becky asked at the same time. "Did Will ever talk about Samuel Cult?" "Yeah, dad mentioned him a few times, why?" "Well he created the cult, and only made 15 bullets with it. These 15 bullets can kill anything Supernatural." "You mean it can…." You couldn't finish. You were completely taken back at the fact that this is the ONE thing that could end the years of searching, and get justice for the pain that it caused many years before. "That's right. We're not talking about exorcising or even sending the thing back to hell, we mean actually killing it." Dean finished for you. "I only have a couple bullets left, and it knows I'm close so we can't waste anytime." John said as he headed out the door. The rest of you quietly followed behind.

Dean followed his dad's truck close in his impala. You were about to ask if anyone had any idea on where we going, but you noticed that John had pulled off the road and got out of his truck. "Dad, what's going on?" Sam asked after the four of you got out of the car. "It left." Was all he said. "Do you know where it is?" You asked. "Listen boys, Chase, I have to go. I'll call when I get something else. Be careful." Then, just like that. He got into his truck, and sped off; leaving the four of you standing there. It had been a long time since Dean and Sam saw their dad, and nobody knew when they would see him again. "How about we head to the bar for a few? I don't know about you, but I could really go for a drink." Dean said as he got back into his car. "Might as well." Becky said as the rest of you got into the car. "Sammy, make sure you watch your girlfriend. She's not exactly the greatest at holding her alcohol." Dean joked as you were on your way back to town. "Shut up Dean. It's not my fault." She said, trying not to laugh. "Then whose fault is it?" You asked. "Yours!" She said as she pointed to you. "How is it MY fault?" "You said I could drink." She gasped between laughs. "You didn't have to listen to her though. Plus…she also told you not to get too crazy." Sam said in your defence. "You're supposed to be on MY side Sam. Not hers. Some boyfriend you are." She said as she punched him on the arm. You and Dean both started laughing when you saw the hurt expression on Sam's face after your sister said this. "Now that was uncalled for." He said as he grabbed his heart. "Suck it up and take it like a man, Sammy." You added in, causing Dean to laugh harder. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up old man." Sam mumbled under his breath. "Aww poor Sammy. Did Chase hurt your precious ego?" Dean said, causing your sister to burst out laughing too. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you that was being picked on." He said to Becky; causing you and her to laugh even harder then before. "Chase are you okay?" Dean then asked, sounding worried. "What's wrong?" Becky asked nervously. "I don't think she's breathing." Dean replied. Becky then started laughing. "Why on Earth are you laughing?" Sam asked. "Dean, for being Chase's best friend, you sure don't know a lot about her." She tried to say between laughing. Dean just looked at her puzzled. "Dean, Chase is fine…if you'd look closer you'll see that she's laughing." Becky said as she rolled her eyes at him. Dean then pulled over and began to shake you. You looked up slowly, still laughing. This made Dean, Sam and Becky to start laughing again. After you all had finally tamed your laughing, you noticed that Sam was intently staring at you. "What are you looking at Sammy?" "Dean was worried about you. I think that's a sign." He said with a snicker. "I thought my best friend stopped breathing, Sam. Of course I was worried." Dean said, trying to steer Sam away from thinking that there was anything more then friendship between the two of you. "There's more to it then friendship, the sooner the 2 of you realize the better." He said now more to Becky then Dean.  
You had finally gotten back to town and found the bar. When the four of you got to the bar, you didn't expect that you'd stumble into another hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

"Did you hear about the haunted warehouse in the middle of Ridgefort woods?" Some guy asked his friend. "Yeah, I heard the ghost kills people that were responsible for someone's death." The guy's friend added. "Really? Where'd you hear that?" The first guy said. "It's on this website." He said as he handed his friend a napkin with a web address on it. The four of you overheard this and were interested at once. "We need to get that website you guys." Sam said. "Thank you captain obvious." Dean snapped. "Let us handle this." Becky said as she looked at you and smiled. "Watch the masters." You said as you and your sister got up and began walking to the guys' table. "Excuse me?" Your sister asked sweetly as she gave a smile. "What can we do for you ladies'" The second man asked. "Well, we overheard you talking about some haunted warehouse out in the woods, and we were wondering if you could give us the website with the legend on it." You said as you began twirling your hair in your fingers. The men began laughing. "You want to go check out the legend? No offence but we wouldn't want to give you girls nightmares." The men continued laughing. "Well, if you give us the website, we'll bring you with us to 'protect' us from the evil ghost." Your sister said as she gave them a wink. "In that case, here's the website and my number. Call us when you go." He replied with a smirk as he gave you a napkin with the address and his cell number on it. "Bye boys." You said with a wave as you and your sister then went outside. It only took a couple seconds for Dean and Sam to follow you outside. "Here." You said proudly as you gave Dean the napkin. "Let's go before they try to follow us." Becky then said nervously. So the four of you left the bar and went back to your motel room to research, whatever is in the woods.

"Guys, I think this might be another Hell House." Sam said not looking up from his laptop. "Another what?" You asked. "A Hell House, it's like the 'home' so to speak for a Tulpa." Sam added. "A what?" You and Becky asked at the same time. "Tulpas are Tibetan Spirit Sigils. They're beings who are materialized thoughts that take on a physical form through sheer willpower of its creator alone. For Tulpas to take on a physical reality, the creator must go through intense concentration and visualization to make their imagination a reality." Dean added. "I still don't get it. One person is controlling it?" Becky asked. "Not necessarily. Someone posts the legend on this website, and when people go on, they're reading about the legend and looking at this symbol. Eventually, there are thousands believing in the legend, causing it to come alive and take the form of the legend." Sam said as he turned the laptop towards you and Becky, showing you the symbol. "So, when you said another…you meant that you've killed one before?" You asked. "Sort of, his name was Mortichai Murdoch, his victims started off as young girls whom he killed by hanging them on the rafters in his basement. Then the legend changed and he killed anyone who went into the house." Sam continued. "What do you mean you sort of killed it though?" You asked cautiously. "Well…the legend never said HOW to kill it per say. So we had to improvise by burning the cabin down." Dean interrupted Sam before he answered your question. "We might get lucky this time though. That is, if the legend stays the same." Sam added in. "What does the legend say?" Dean asked as he spread out on the bed that you were on. "Her name's The Briana. She kills people that were responsible for someone's death. It also says that to kill The Briana, you have to torch her. It HAS to be shot right in the chest or the only thing burning it would do is piss her off even more." Sam said as he closed his laptop and got up to stretch. "Okay, so before the legend changes we have to get to the warehouse and torch the bitch." You said, suddenly getting excited for the hunt. "We'll go when it gets dark. For now I think I'm gonna watch some TV." Dean said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Do you guys want to get something to eat?" You asked Sam and your sister. "Yeah, sure. We'll bring you back something Dean." Becky said as you all walked out the door. "Are you gonna make us stay behind again so you could be alone with Dean again?" Sam asked jokingly. "I wasn't but after that smart ass comment I might make you stay back while Dean and I kill it." You said with a laugh. "He was just joking Chase. Right Sam?!" Becky snapped, hitting Sam in the side. "Ow! I mean, yeah Chase. I was just joking around. No need to make us stay behind." He said while rubbing his side where Becky hit him. You laughed as you walked into the restaurant and sat down, closely followed by Sammy and your sister. "What does Dean want to eat?" You then asked as Sam sat down next to your sister as he stretched his arm around her. "I don't know, he's happy with pretty much anything." Sam said. "Well I'm getting a burger and fries. What do you guys want?" You asked after closing the menu. "Burger and fries sounds good." Sam and Becky said. "Alright then." You said as you ordered your food to go and waited. "Don't mind me." You laughed as you noticed that Sam and your sister were kissing. "We don't." Your sister joked after they pulled away. You just smiled to yourself and leaned back in your seat. Your orders finally arrived so the 3 of you headed back to the motel. When you got back Dean was fast asleep snoring loudly. You had to admit, he looked like an Angel when he slept. "It's hard to believe he looks so sweet and innocent when he sleeps." You said with a laugh. "What's that suppose to me?" Dean said as he got up and grabbed the food from your hands. "It means that you're a pain in the ass when you're awake." Becky answered for you. The 3 of you laughed and you sat on the floor to eat your food.  
"Do you want to come on this hunt? Cause if you do, I suggest you shut your cake hole." Dean snapped as he slammed onto the bed and ate his food. "What's wrong Chase." Sam asked, changing the subject. "What? Oh, nothing. Why?" You asked after you zoned back in. "Well, you were the one saying how hungry you were, and you haven't even touched your food." He said. "I fine. I'm too excited for the hunt to eat." You said as you slowly ate a fry. "When do we leave?" You added. "Well it's already started to get dark, so we'll leave as soon as we finish eating." Dean said with a mouthful of food. "Alright well hurry up then." You snapped. The group finally finished eating so you got packed up some things for the hunt and got into the impala. "What's gotten into you Chase?" Dean asked as he got in and started the car. "Nothing, why do you guys keep asking?" You asked. "Well, you just seem like you're angry at us, or in general." He added slowly. "I'm not mad. Like I said, I'm just excited for the hunt." You said as you honked the horn in an attempt to rush Sam and your sister. "Alright, we're coming." Becky snapped as she slid into the car beside Sam. Then Dean pulled out of the parking lot, and the four of you went to the forest.  
"There it is." You said as you finally found the old warehouse. "It's the one from my vision." Sam then said quietly. "What's that?" Becky asked. "Nothing…" He said as he walked towards the building. When you got there you heard scream and someone then came barrelling out and crashed right into your sister, causing them both to crash to the ground. "Whoa! What's wrong?" Dean asked as he helped the girl up. "It…it's got him." She said as she began to cry and shake. "What are you talking ab…." You were going to ask, but was cut off by a blood-curdling scream that came from the building. "Let's go." Dean said as you all ran into the building, leaving the terrified girl out by the impala. When you all got into the building, you saw what the girl was talking about, on the floor was the lifeless body of a young man. Who you assumed was her boyfriend. Just then you saw your sister go flying into the wall, when you Dean and Sam ran after her, Sam was thrown into the staircase and you and Dean were thrown out of the house with the door slamming shut, locking you out while Sammy and your sister were trapped inside. "Sammy!" Dean yelled trying to open the door. While inside Sam, slowly got up and ran to Becky's side. "Becky, wake up…come on. I know you're alive…just wake up." He said as he shook his now unconscious girlfriend. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh thank God." He said as he pulled her close to him. "SAMMY WATCH OUT!" Becky screamed, but it was too late, Sam was then flung across the floor, sliding into the opposite wall with a thud. There it was…The Briana. It was headed right for Becky. "Well, if it isn't little Becky Davis." It growled. Becky just stared at it in shock as it picked her up. "You thought you could kill your brother and not be punished for it. Well, you were wrong" It yelled as it threw Becky, causing her to land on a table, breaking it. "What are you talking about?" Becky asked with a weak voice. "You shot Tanner. You killed your brother." It hissed. "I had to! He was hurting Chase." She cried. "You know the truth though, don't you?" It asked with a scowl. "What the hell are you talking about?" Becky asked as she desperately tried to help Sam. "Tanner wasn't exactly himself that night." It said with a sickening cackle. Becky just looked at the creature for a second. "Tanner was possessed!" It shrieked. "YOU'RE LYING YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Becky screamed. "Am I? You know Tanner would never hurt Chase, yet he tried to rape her that night." It said with a smile. "No! I don't believe it." She said, trying to fight back the tears. Then The Briana rushed over and began punching Becky in the face. "HEY!" Sam yelled. As The Briana turned her head, Sam shot her with a flare gun. The creature let out a loud shriek and burst into flames. Sam ran over, picked Becky up and ran to the door. He got to it just as Dean finally broke it down using an axe. Sam ran out, and the building continued to burn. "What about Jason?!" The girl screamed. Dean ran into the building and emerged shortly after with what was left of the girl's boyfriend. Sam was already a little a ways from the building trying to wake Becky up, with Chase right next to her. "What the hell were you thinking going into it!? You know when people usually say a place is haunted…it's a smart idea NOT to go in." Dean snapped as he put Jason on the ground. "He said it would be fun." She choked back her tears. "What's your name anyways?" Dean asked ignoring her previous statement. "Amanda." She replied. "Well the cops and stuff are gonna be hear soon. You might want to get your ass out of here." He said as he started walking to where Sammy, you and Becky were. "Thanks." She said as she quickly ran to where she parked and sped away. "Is she alright?" Dean asked when he got to where you were. "I don't know." You said. "Well pick her up; we have to get out of here. It won't be long till' the cops come." He said as he began walking to where the impala was parked. Sam gently picked your sister up and walked in the direction that Dean went.  
Once you were safely back at the motel you began to clean off the blood from your sister's face. "What happened in there?" You asked Sam. "The thing started attacking her because of what happened to Tanner." He said. You then stopped and looked at Sam with watery eyes. "Sammy, go get more towels and stuff." Dean said quickly. He got up and ran to the bathroom. "It's not your fault Chase. She's gonna be fine." Dean said before Sam came back into the room. Then your sister slowly opened her eyes. You grabbed your sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank God you're alright!" You yelled as you let her go. Sam then came over to her and kissed her. "I was so worried about you." "I'm fine." She said weakly. She sat up slowly. "Is it dead?" She asked looking at you and Dean. "Yeah, Sammy here saved your life." Dean said. "My hero." She joked as she hugged Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**  
**It was almost 2:30 in the morning by the time everyone was finally settled from the hunt. Dean and Sam were fast asleep, but you stayed up with your sister. You could tell something was bothering her. "What happened in there Becky?" You asked. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to get you off the topic. "Well, its quarter to 3 and you're still wide awake. Plus, you just look like something's bothering you, and don't try to lie your way out of it…I know when something's wrong." You said to her. "It's nothing Chase. Just leave it alone!" Becky snapped angrily. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be telling me to leave it alone." You said victoriously. "Try to find your way out of that one. Yeah, aint gonna happen." You added after seeing her face. "He was possessed Chase." She then said after realizing that she'd have to tell you sooner or later. "What do you mean? Who was possessed?" You asked nervously. "Tanner. He was possessed, and I just shot him when he wasn't even himself!" She was now beginning to raise her voice. "Becky settle down. Tanner wasn't possessed, I think I would have known if he was." You were trying desperately to convince not only your sister…but yourself that as well. "That's bull Chase and you know it! You were to busy trying to call for Dean to save you, you wouldn't have noticed if Tanner was really himself or not!" She yelled. "First of all stop yelling, you'll wake up the boys. Secondly; why the hell are you yelling at me?" You said trying to stay as calm as possible. "I'm yelling at you because it's YOUR fault he's dead!" She snapped. "How the hell do you figure it's MY fault? It's not like I asked for it!" You were now beginning to yell. "You should have known something was up when he asked you to go hunting. You and I both know that Tanner would have never in a million years let you go hunting with him. Yet, one night he decides to let you, and you didn't even bother to second guess it; so because of your stupid need for revenge on your father's death, I murdered my brother, and he was the only family I had left!" She screamed. "Why the hell are you guys yelling?! Can't you tell I'm trying to sleep?" Dean said groggily as he sat up and turned on the light in time to see Becky stand up and slap you across the face. You stood there shocked. "Becky what the hell is your problem!" Dean yelled as he got up. "Dean just stop, let me handle this." You said calmly. Dean stared at you questioningly as first but then obeyed. Sam was also awake, watching in confusion at what was going on between you and Becky. "He was your father too, and Tanner wasn't your only family. I'm here, and last time I checked I'm still your sister." You said now talking quietly. "You're my step sister, nothing more! And how can I consider William my father when he got himself blown up before I ever met the man." She continued yelling. "Becky that's enough! Shut the hell up NOW!" Dean butted in. You waved a hand in front of his face and slowly walked towards Becky, with your fists clenched. "What did you just say?" You asked trying very hard to control your anger. "Becky, stop, please just be quiet." Sam begged. "You heard me. How can I call that man my father when he got himself killed before I was even born?" She said her voice more shaky this time. "Alright, just making sure I heard you right." Was all you said and before your sister had time to respond your left fist caught her jaw and she fell to the ground. She slowly got up her hand on her jaw. You continued to glare at her as tears began to fall from your eyes. "How DARE you talk about my father that way." You said as you grabbed your bag and headed towards the door. "Chase wait, where are you going?" Sam asked as he grabbed your arm. You ripped your arm from his and pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" You said calmly as you walked out the door slamming it. "What the hell has gotten into you Becky? She didn't deserve that!" Dean snapped as he grabbed his jacket and ran after you. "So you're mad at me too huh?" She asked as she sat down on the bed. Sam just stared at her. "What was that about?" He asked quietly. "I don't know, it's just…I couldn't control what I was saying. With what The Briana said earlier about Tanner, I just got so angry and I blamed Chase for it. I know it wasn't her fault. I don't have any REAL family left, and now finding out that Tanner was possessed makes me even madder because all this time I hated Tanner for what he tried to do to Chase, when he didn't have any real part in it because it wasn't even him." She said as she began to cry. Sam sat next to Becky and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Chase wait up." Dean called trying to catch up to you. "Just let it go Dean." You pleaded. "Chase, I'm not gonna leave you alone like this." He said sternly. "Dean, really…just go back to the motel and leave me alone!" You snapped. "I'm not going back unless you're with me." He said as he stood in front of you, blocking your way. "Will you move!?" You began to get frustrated with him. "Just put your stuff in my car and we'll take a walk." He said with a smirk. He knew you'd give in, you knew it too; you never understood it but somehow he always got you to give in. "I hate you." You mumbled as you walked over to his car and threw your bag in. "Of course you do." He said sarcastically. Then Dean's phone rang. "Hello?" He said quickly. "Becky wants to talk to Chase, can you put her on the phone?" Sam said on the other line. "I don't think that's gonna happen, Sammy." Dean said glancing at you for a second. "Can you just put Chase on please?" Sam asked anxiously. He was determined to fix things between you and your sister. "Alright, fine. But I'm warning you now; I don't think it'll work." Dean said as he handed you the phone. "What do you want Sam?" You snapped angrily. "Chase, I'm sorry I di…" You hung up before your sister had a chance to finish. You tossed Dean back his phone. It wasn't long after when his phone began to ring again. "What!" He answered in frustration. "Dean, I know Chase won't talk to me so can you at least put me on speaker phone? Please." Becky pleaded; Dean could tell she was trying to choke back her sobs. He just sighed and put your sister on speaker phone. "Chase listen to me! I didn't mean what I said, I swear to you. I shouldn't have said it I know, but it's just with what happened with you and Tanner; I hated him for what he tried to do to you, and it wasn't even his fault. He had NO control on it and I took that out on you…and dad." Becky tried to speak fast so she could finish was she was saying before you hung up on her again. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I just need to clear my head." You said before hanging up again. You glared at Dean. "If you're going to insist upon following me and 'making sure I don't do anything stupid' then turn off the damn phone. If not, then leave me the hell alone." You scowled. So Dean turned off his phone and continued walking with you. "So, where are we going?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. "I don't really care." You said as you walked faster. "Why don't we just sit somewhere then? I'm tired of walking; and I can barely keep up with you." Dean said with a quiet laugh, trying to do anything to make you feel even a little better. He hated seeing you upset. "Fine you big baby, where do YOU want to go?" You asked stopping and facing him. "Why don't we get some food or something?" He suggested. "I'm not that hungry." You said. "I don't care, I am. So let's go get something to eat, and I am NOT a baby." He said smugly. "You can keep telling yourself that Dean if it'll make you feel better." You replied with a smirk as you pushed him. "I'm not talking to you anymore." He said as he stuck his tongue out at you and pushed you back; catching you off guard, making you fall to the ground. You just gave him a death glare, stood up and brushed yourself off while he stood there laughing, not bothering to help you up. "You're a bitch you know that?" You said, trying to sound angry at him, he obviously knew you were trying to fight back a smile, so he just winked at you and kept walking. You laughed quietly at yourself and caught up with Dean.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked Becky as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I have to fix things with Chase. So I'm going to find her." She replied quickly. "I think you should let her just clear her head, talk to her when she comes back." He replied back while he blocked the door. "I don't know if she's coming back!" Becky began to raise her voice again as more tears fell from her eyes. "Dean's with her. I guarantee that he won't come back unless she's with him." Sam said. "Besides it'll give them time to hopefully realize their obvious feelings for each other." He added with a smirk. "You're right Sammy. But if they're not back in an hour I'm going to look for them, and don't think you'll stop me Sam Winchester." She said with a wink as she threw herself on the bed and turned on the TV. Sam rolled his eyes as he layed next to her on the bed.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" You asked Dean accusingly. "I thought you weren't hungry?" He said matter-of-factly. "Don't be a smart ass. I changed my mind." You retorted as you shoved more food in your mouth. "And I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" You added with a raised eyebrow. "I changed my mind." He replied mockingly. "Suuuuure. You know you would miss talking to me." You retorted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at you and continued to look at you. "Alright, seriously dude, what are you looking at me for?" You asked after a few more minutes; you were getting slightly annoyed at him. "I feel like it, you got a problem with that?" He said with a smirk. You didn't bother to reply, so you just ignored him and continued eating. "Seriously Chase, I think you should talk to your sister." He said after a couple seconds, he understood why you were so upset; but he also knew you had to work things out with Becky. "You do, do you? Well I don't care what you think I should do." You said sternly. "You can't just ignore her. What would that accomplish?" He asked very seriously. "It will keep me from doing something I'd regret." You said with a smirk. "I'm not joking Chase, here call her." He said more loudly, handing you his phone. "You want to talk to her so badly, you call her." You said as you got up and threw money down for your food; storming out of the restaurant with Dean close behind, once again trying to keep up with you. "Damnit Chase! You can't just storm off whenever something pisses you off…it helps to talk about it!" He yelled as he grabbed you by the sleeve. "Who am I suppose to talk to!?" You yelled back at him, swatting his hand off of your arm. "Anyone, hell I'm your best friend, talk to me!" He was attempting not to yell anymore. "You're one to tell me to talk about my feelings Dean Winchester! You're such a hypocrite!" You snarled. "I know, I should be taking my own advice, but this isn't about me. This is about you…and I'm worried about you. You keep everything in and it's not healthy." He said, lowering his voice a little. "I'm not getting into this with you right now. I don't have time for it." You said as you finally got his arm off yours and you headed to the park.  
After a few minutes you saw Dean come and lay next to you in the grass. "You're stubborn you know that." He said, with a small smile. "Yeah, well that's what makes me...so…me." You replied smugly. "Yeh." He said quietly. "Are you still mad that I won't call Becky?" You asked after you noticed that Dean sounded sort of upset. "No, I just have a lot on my mind." He replied. "Well, since you're so into being all sharing and caring…tell me what's on your mind." You said mocking him. "Cute, very cute." He said as he sat up. You sat up too, you were actually quite curious on what was going through Dean's mind. "Dean…is everything okay?" You said more seriously this time. He didn't respond, he just kept looking ahead. "Dean, you're starting to scare me a little, are you o…" You were suddenly interrupted by Dean's lips crashing onto yours. At first you were too shocked to respond, and then you deepened the kiss.  
"See Becky, I told you they needed time to sort out they're feelings." You heard Sam say from behind you. "Yeah, I guess you were right. It took them long enough though." Your sister replied with a laugh. "Uhm...hey Sammy, Becky. How's the weather?" You asked; trying to ignore the looks they were giving both you and Dean. "You 2 need to talk." Dean said, as he got up and grabbed Sam by the sleeve. "We'll see you guys back at the room. Don't kill each other." Dean added giving you a warning glance when he said the last part. You just rolled your eyes at him. "Chase…listen to me…" Becky began. "I know you didn't mean what you said okay, can we just…move on or something? I don't feel like talking about it." You interrupted. "But I swear if you EVER pull that crap again…" You were about to finish but this time you were cut off by your sister. "I can imagine what you'll do to me Chase. No need to say it." She said with a laugh, causing you to smile yourself. "So you and Dean eh?" She joked. "What me and Dean? There is no me and Dean." You said trying to get your sister off the topic. "Not according to that kiss." She said with a smirk. "It was a kiss; people kiss all the time, that doesn't mean that they're in love or anything." You retorted. The truth was that you weren't sure what you were feeling. "Sure Chase whatever you say." She said. "Hey Becky, why don't we head back to the motel before the boys start to think we've killed each other?" You suggested. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She said as she got up and hugged you.

"I'm assuming that everything's good between you to. I mean I can only handle so much chick flick drama for so long." Dean said as you and Becky walked into the motel. "Shut up Dean and give me the keys so I can get my stuff that YOU made me put in the trunk." You retorted. "I'll go with you. I can't trust you with her anymore." He said as he got up from the bed and headed to the door. "Yeah I'm sure that's why he's going with her." Sam said to Becky quietly. "Shut up Sammy." You and Dean both snapped at the same time. "Where do we go from here?" You asked awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Dean replied as he opened the trunk of his impala. "Well, you kissed me at the park…so you tell me." You said. "Oh." Was all he said then he started walking back to the room, but was stopped when you grabbed him by the arm. "Dean don't you dare act like nothing happened." You snapped. "I know that something happened alright, I just need to figure some stuff out alright?" He said. "You're right." You said as you let go of his jacket and walked back to your room. "Of course I'm right; I'm older so that means I'm ALWAYS right." He said with a chuckle. "You're only older by like 2 years." You snapped. "Yeah well it's still older." He said with a wink.  
"That was quick." Becky said with a laugh, causing Sam to snicker. "Get your mind out of the gutter Becky." You laughed as you through your bag at her, making her fall off the side of the bed with a slam. "Well guys, I think I'm gonna take a shower." You said as you quickly grabbed your pajamas from the chair and ducking into the bathroom. When you got out, Dean was the only one up. "Goodnight Dean." You said quietly as you crawled into bed beside him. "Night Chase." He mumbled as you closed your eyes and quickly drifted off into a deep and much needed sleep. It had been years since you've gotten full nights sleep without being haunted by nightmares, and just laying there with Dean beside you. You felt safer then you've ever felt in your entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
It seemed like it had only been minutes when you felt someone shaking you. You groaned in objection and turned away, only to be shaken even harder so you swung and you smacked the person on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" You heard Sam say. Your eyes shot open and you sat up. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Sammy. I honestly didn't mean it." You apologized as you smiled innocently. "And that's what I get for buying you breakfast." He said sarcastically while rubbing his head where you smacked him. "You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?" He asked Dean. "I don't know what you're talking about Sam." Dean replied trying to sound innocent. "So, what's for breakfast?" You asked. "It was supposed to be a bagel, but Dean's kind of eating it." Sam said with a laugh while pointing at Dean who looked at you with his mouth full. "Gee thanks Dean." You said as you got up and took what was left of your bagel from his hand. "Anytime." He mumbled, trying his best to talk. "So what's the plan for today? Any more hunts to go on?" You asked sarcastically. You weren't particularly interested in a hunt, you needed a break. "Fortunately no, so I figure we can just stay here until something comes up." Sam replied. "Sounds Good I guess." You replied with a shrug. "What do you want to do then?" Becky asked. "We can go to the bar, last time we didn't get to stay long because of stumbling into that hunt." Dean said after he finally finished his bagel. "Cool. But what do we do until then?" Sam asked. "Why don't we go shopping?" Becky suggested. "Great! I can't wait, let's get shoes first!" Dean joked as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, you and Sam stay her and we'll go shopping." You retorted as you grabbed your stuff and headed to the bathroom. "I don't mind going shopping. It'll be better then staying in here all day." Sam said. "Alright, then Dean unless you're coming with, we'll need to borrow your car." Becky said. Dean just mumbled something and started watching TV. "You girls have fun today." He said with a smirk as he tossed you the keys once you were out of the bathroom. "Don't worry we will. But are you sure you don't wanna join?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure, so why don't you bring me some food back with you." He said before you, Becky and Sam headed out to the car to spend the day shopping. It was about 11:30 or so when you left and by the time you got back to the motel it was about 6:30. "I never thought you could spend 7 hours just shopping, any normal person would have gotten bored." Sam said with a smirk as you pulled back into the motel parking lot. "In case you haven't noticed Sam, we aren't exactly normal." Becky replied. "I hadn't noticed." He replied sarcastically. "Hey guys, five bucks say that Deans fast asleep with the remote still in his hand." You joked as you opened the door. "Wouldn't doubt it." Becky and Sam said at the same time. When you walked into the motel, sure enough Dean was snoring loudly with the TV on and the remote still clutched in his hand. You looked at Sam and Becky, then back at Dean. "He looks so cute when he sleeps; I hate to wake him up." You said with a chuckle as you ran over to the bed and began jumping on it yelling loudly. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean snorted as his eyes shot open. "Sorry, I didn't know it would wake you." You said with a wink. You continued jumping until Dean grabbed your leg, losing your balance you went crashing to the floor. Becky and Sam gasped and Dean started to burst out laughing. "You better start running pretty boy, because as soon as I get up you're going to pay for that!" You said trying to sound as intimidating as possible while trying not to laugh. "Yeah and what you gonna do?" He said sticking his tongue out at you. "You really wanna know?" You said as you cocked your head to the side. He didn't respond, he just looked at you and smiled. So you went to get up and Dean flew off the bed and into the bathroom locking it. "Yeah that's what I thought." You said with a snicker. "Wow Sam, it amazes me how much of a wuss Dean really is. I mean the guy can take on vengeful ghosts, but runs scared to the bathroom because of a girl. It's priceless." You added, with a laugh. "I am not a wuss!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. "Really? Then why don't you quit hiding in the bathroom like a bitch and fight like a man?" You asked him. "I…don't want to hurt you." He stammered. "Suuuuuure." Sam added in. "Shut it Sammy!" Dean yelled back. You just rolled your eyes and began to go through yours and Becky's things that you bought earlier. It was about 20 minutes later and Dean was still hiding out in the bathroom. So you and Becky walked over to the bathroom and you opened and shut the motel door, and hid beside the wall out of sight from the bathroom. "Who just left?" Dean asked. "Chase did, she felt like taking a walk, she said she was sick of being cooped up in here." Becky said trying to stop herself from laughing. You looked over at Sam who was sitting on the bed trying to stay as quiet as possible because of his laughter. "Are you sure she's gone?" Dean asked nervously. "Yeah she won't be back for awhile; you know how she is when she takes a walk." Becky replied seriously. "So can you come out now, I need to use the bathroom." Becky lied. So Dean opened the door cautiously and when he didn't see you he stepped out of the bathroom only to have you pop out from the corner and jump on his back, catching him off guard so he fell to the floor, bringing you down with him. You noticed your sister laughing at you so you looked Dean and he winked at you. "What are you laughing at?" You asked Becky. "Huh?" Was all she said, but she was soon caught off guard by you tripping her and her falling on top of you and Dean. You three were on the ground now, laughing. "Wow guys, aren't you mature." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. So you quickly got yourself out from being under Dean and ran over to the bed tackling Sam, causing the both of you to roll of the bed, he barely had time to respond after that because you're sister came toppling on top of you and Sam. "Was that really necessary?" Sam asked gasping for air. "I think so." Becky replied. "I'm glad I have such a loving girlfriend." He said sarcastically. Becky just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. You tried to get up but you noticed that your leg was under Sam. "Hey uh, Sammy, as comfortable as having your ass on me is, I kinda need me leg." You joked. "Oh. Sorry Chase." He said with a chuckle as he got up. After you got up, you noticed Dean was still lying on the floor; he looked like he was unconscious. You got sort of worried so you slowly walked over to him. You kicked him once in the ribs but he didn't respond. So you bent down and all of a sudden his hand shot up and grabbed your arm. You let out a scream and flew backwards. He got up and was still laughing. "Now THAT was priceless." He said with a victorious smile. "Yeah, I mean almost giving your best friend a heart attack is always fun." You said as you rolled your eyes at him and layed down on the bed. ""I would have spoke at your funeral if you died." He said with a smirk. "Gee, aren't you thoughtful." You said sarcastically. "I try." He joked as he grabbed the M&Ms from his bag and slammed down on the bed. "You gonna share those?" Becky asked from the floor where she and Sam were still laying. "I wasn't planning on it." He said as he shoved a handful in his mouth. So you took the bag from his hands, took a handful for yourself and tossed it to Becky, accidentally hitting her in the face with them. "Thanks Chase." She snapped. "Hey, at least you're getting some." You said matter-of-factly.  
"You could have asked me before giving my candy away you know." Dean retorted after he had finished swallowing what was in his mouth. "You're right. Dean, can Becky and Sam have some of your M&Ms? Great thanks." You said quickly. He just shook his head at you. "Why don't we head to the bar now?" Dean suggested shortly after that. "Sounds good." Becky said as she got up, grabbed her jacket and ran outside. You, Dean and Sam then got up, grabbed your own coats and followed Becky outside. "Sam, you or Becky can't drink tonight. We're gonna need someone sober to drive back. Unless we all want to walk there?" You said. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. It will finally give me a chance to drive." He said with a smirk. "Don't worry Sam; I'll drink extra for you." Becky joked.  
Once you got to the bar, you laughed a little when you noticed Sam put an arm protectively around Becky's waist. "I think Sammy's a little jealous." You said to Dean. "A little?" He replied sarcastically, causing you to laugh quietly.

2 hours and 4 beers later, you decided to call it a night. So you, Dean and Becky stumbled out to the car with Sam following close behind. You and Dean crawled into the back seat, letting Becky sit up front with Sam while he drove. It wasn't long after you were on the road when you and Dean fell asleep. "Should we wake them?" Sam asked Becky after you were all back at the motel. "They look so peaceful, let's just leave him. I would hate to disturb." Becky replied as she got out of the impala and quietly shut the door, Sam did the same. "So do you think they'll stay there all night?" Becky asked with a laugh. "Probably, you saw how they knocked those beers back." He replied back. "Yeah." She replied as she grabbed her stuff and went to take a shower. After she got out of the shower, Sam ducked into the bathroom to take his shower, and Becky took out a book from her bag and began reading.  
Once Sam got out, Becky was fast asleep with the book in her hand. She looks like an angel. Sam thought to himself with a smile. He gently took the book from her, and put it on the bedside table, and then he crawled into bed and turned off the light. Almost instantly falling asleep himself, completely forgetting that you and Dean were still asleep in the back seat of the impala.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
In the morning you woke up and you noticed that you and Dean were still in the impala. "Dean, wake up." You said as you shook him. He didn't awaken, he just stirred a bit. So you reached into the front seat and honked the horn. "Huh! Who's attacking?" Dean said as his eyes quickly shot open. "No one's attacking Dean." You said as you rolled your eyes at him.  
"Oh." He said with a laugh. "Wait, why are still in the car?" He asked, very confused. "We fell asleep last night on the way back, and I guess Becky and Sam decided not to wake us." You replied before you got out of the car to stretch. "As much as I love that car, it sure isn't the most comfortable." He groaned as he got out of the car. "You're telling me." You added as he and you walked to the room where you found Becky and Sam still fast asleep. You winked at Dean, and he smiled at you as he grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. You then started jumping on the Sam and Becky's bed singing along to REO Speedwagon from Becky's Ipod. You kept singing until you got hit in the face with a pillow. You turned off the music and looked to see a very pissed off Becky and Sam. "Good morning." You said as you hopped off the bed. "Aren't you feeling sick? I mean you didn't exactly take it easy on the beers last night." Becky asked as she got out of bed. "See, unlike you, I can handle alcohol intake." You replied with a smirk. "Well that's something to be proud of." Sam said with a laugh as he got up. "Oh it is Sammy, it is." You replied as you grabbed your stuff and walked into the bathroom. "Knock much?" Dean said as he took out his razor. You rolled your eyes and knocked on the bathroom door. "There, happy." You said as you pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door so you could take a shower.  
"What the hell Chase, I was in there ya know." He snapped as he kicked the door open. "Well I'm in here now, so get out." You scowled. "Yea, but what you gonna do?" He said with a smirk. "Whatever." You mumbled. After you finished taking your shower, you peaked out the shower curtain to see Dean leaning against the sink. "What are you doing?" You asked suspiciously. "Nothing" He said innocently. "Will you get out so I can change?" You said. "Now why would I do that?" He asked with a smile. "Don't make me hurt you." You said with a raised eyebrow. "I'd like to see you try, especially right now." He said with a wink. You just rolled your eyes and called for Sam to get Dean out of the bathroom so you could finish getting ready. After the 2 boys were out you got dressed, and left the bathroom. Dean was sitting in a chair still in a towel. You had to admit that he had a nice body. "There. Now go get dressed. I actually wanna be able to eat breakfast." You said with a smirk. "You know you like it Chase." He replied as he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. "He does have a nice body though." You said quietly to Sam and Becky. They just rolled their eyes at you. "What. Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." You said. "Yes Chase, Dean is SO HOT." Sam said sarcastically. "Thanks Sammy, you're not too bad yourself." Dean replied as he walked out of the bathroom and tossed his clothes on the bed. Sam just shook his head. "So, who's going to get breakfast?" Sam added. "I'll go." Dean said as he grabbed his coat and keys and left the motel room.  
It was only about 15 minutes later when Dean returned with coffee, bagels and the newspaper. Becky grabbed her bagel and the newspaper and sat on her bed. It had been a couple days since the last hunt, and you were itching for another one.  
"Holy crap!" Becky yelled from her spot on the bed. "What is it?" You and Sam asked in unison. Dean was still trying to chew his food, so he just looked at your sister with a 'what's going on' kind of look. She couldn't respond so you and Dean sprang from your spot and rushed over to where she was now sitting with Sam. You ripped the paper out of her hand and stared at the article with horror. "It's….it's Curtis." You managed to say before your eyes rolled back you collapsed. Luckily Dean caught you before you hit the ground. In the newspaper, there was a picture of Curtis; he was accused of murder in Murlway, Kentucky.  
"Chase, c'mon wake up." Dean said anxiously. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Dean kneeling over top of you fanning you while Becky and Sam stood next to the bed. "Took you long enough." Dean said with a sigh. "How long have I been out?" You asked. "About a half hour or so." Sam replied. "Gimme the damn paper." You snapped, suddenly remembering the picture of Curtis. "You can't faint this time." Dean said with a small smile. "Shut up." You said as you punched Dean in the side. Sam then tossed you the paper and began reading.  
The fourth victim found today.  
Alan Stanwick, 24, was found in his home, bound to a chair and gagged. He was brutally beaten. Stanwick is the fourth victim of suspected, serial killer Curtis Holland. Police are still unaware of Holland's whereabouts.  
You couldn't read anymore. You suddenly felt a sudden rage build inside of you. You then took the remote from the bedside table and whipped it across the room. You about to tear the phone from the wall but Sam grabbed you by the hands.  
You began to take deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. After a few minutes, it was completely silent in the room.  
"This is impossible. Curtis is dead, so how can he be murdering these people?" Becky asked as tears begun to form in her own eyes. You, Dean and Sam all exchanged glances. "Did Curtis have a twin?" Becky asked quickly. "No, but I have a feeling I know what it is." Dean said as he quickly packed his stuff. You, Sam and Becky did the same and soon you were on the road driving towards the small town of Murlway, Kentucky.  
"How far is it to Murlway?" You asked impatiently. "I don't know." Dean replied. "Well, how long is the trip going to take then?" You asked. "Roughly 5 or 6 hours. Depending." Sam replied from the back seat. "Hurry up." You snapped. "Dean, you said you had a feeling that you knew what it was, so can you tell us?" Becky asked. "A shapeshifter." He said simply. "What's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It takes the form of someone. It's practically indistinguishable from the real person." You said. "Have any of you fought one before? How do we stop it?" She asked slightly scared. "Well, last time Dean shot it twice and that worked, because it's technically a human." Sam replied somewhat uneasily. "Okay, so this one should be an easy hunt then." Becky said with a sigh of relief. You were feeling tired so you layed your head against Dean and quickly fell fast asleep. When you woke up, you noticed that you were head was on Sam's lap. "Where'd Dean go?" You asked. "He's sleeping in the back seat." He replied, pointing to the back seat where you saw Dean asleep against Becky. "Isn't that cute." You joked as you sat up. "Yeh." Sam said as he pulled into another motel parking lot. "Hey, wake up, we're at another motel." You yelled as you reached in the back seat and smacked Dean. He grumbled then sat up. Then the four of you got out of the car and grabbed your stuff and Dean checked into a room. "It's too late to find anything out tonight, so we'll have to wait till' morning." You said as you got into the motel room. "We might as well just go to bed now." Sam said as crawled into bed where Becky was already fast asleep. You waited for Dean to get out of the bathroom so you could get ready for bed. After you were changed you got into bed and closed your eyes, hoping to fall asleep. It was and hour later and you were still trying to get to sleep, to no avail. So you just gave up and stared at the ceiling. You were completely lost in thought until you felt Dean rest his arm over your stomach. You glanced down at him and smiled to yourself.  
It was about 6:30 or so when Sam woke up. "Good morning." You whispered. "Oh, hey Chase, I didn't know you were up already. How'd you sleep?" He asked. "I couldn't fall asleep, what about you." You replied. "I slept pretty well." He said. "Was Dean's snoring keeping you awake?" He asked with a quiet laugh. "Probably." You laughed back. Then Becky woke up and slowly sat up. "Hey guys." She said while rubbing her eyes. "Hey." You and Sam replied back. You then looked back down at Dean who was still fast asleep. "Should we wake him?" You asked. "In a bit, just let me go get coffee and stuff 1st." Sam replied as he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Then he left the motel room quietly and returned 25 minutes later with breakfast.  
"Dean, wake up." You said in his ear. He just continued snoring. So you reached over and went to plug his nose, but his hand shot up and grabbed yours, scaring you. "Don't even think about it." He replied as he sat up. "Geez Dean I was just trying to wake you up." You replied as you grabbed yours and his coffee from Sam and your bagel. "Whatever." He said as he grabbed his coffee and your bagel. "Do you mind, I was eating that." You snapped. "Thanks." He said with a smile as he took a huge bite then handing you back what was left. You rolled your eyes at him and ate what was left of your breakfast. "What now guys?" Becky asked after you were all eating. "Ask around; see what the locals have to say." Sam answered. "You can talk to the locals, I'll check out the crime scene." You stated as you grabbed your stuff and went to the bathroom to quickly change. "Becky why don't you go with Sammy, Chase and I will go to this Alan Stanwick's house to look around." Dean said as he grabbed and went to the bathroom so he could get himself dressed. "It seems like he really wants to be alone with Chase." Sam whispered to Becky, making her laugh. "Let it go Sammy." You said. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied innocently. "This whole Dean and I being together, it was ONE kiss, nothing more." You said. But as much as you tried to deny it, you were slowly falling in love with Dean. "Yeah, whatever you say Chase." Becky added as she rolled her eyes at you. "Just for that, you're walking to town." You said as Dean got out of the bathroom. "Who's walking where?" Dean asked as he threw his coat on. "Becky and Sam are walking to town." You repeated. "Why's that?" He asked as he put his shoes on. "Because Chase refuses to listen to the truth." Becky said before you had a chance to respond. "What truth would that be?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow. "That we're meant to be together." You said quickly, before anyone else interrupted you. "You and me?" He asked puzzled. "Yeah I know eh. Like that'll ever happen." You said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "That'd be interesting to see though." He said with an obvious fake laugh. "You 2 are impossible." Sam grumbled as he and Becky left the motel room. You and Dean exchanged glances and he winked at you. Feeling yourself blush, you hurried out of the room after Sam and your sister. Dean followed soon after you. "Are you seriously gonna make us walk to town Chase?" Becky asked. "No, we'll drive you to town. So get in the car." You said before getting into the car yourself. When you were in town, you dropped Sam and Becky off at the library, and then you and Dean drove over to the most recent victim's house. When you got there, there were 2 police officers standing outside the house. "Here." Dean said as he handed you a badge and ID. "Francis Elkway?" You asked in confusion. "We need a way in there." He said coolly. "What does yours say?" You added. He handed you his ID. "Elroy MGilicuttey." You said with a laugh. "What? Do I not look like an Elroy?" He joked. Dean pulled the car over to the curb and you both got out and walked to Alan Stanwick's house. "Can we help you 2?" One man asked. "Yes, I'm agent MGilicuttey, and this is agent Elkway." Dean said as you both showed your badges and fake IDs. This is not gonna work, we're so going to jail for this one. You thought to yourself. But to your surprise, the officers lifted the caution tape and let you and Dean go into the house. When you were in the house, your knees began to feel weak. You couldn't believe how much blood there was. You quickly grabbed onto Dean's arm in order to keep yourself from falling. "You can wait outside Chase." Dean said as he grabbed onto you to keep you steady. "No, I'm good. Just give me a second." You said as you slid to the floor and sat there. "Okay." He said as he sat down on the floor next to you. After a couple minutes you got back up. "Alright, I think I'm good. Let's check this out." You said. Dean got up and began to look around the house. You were still completely taken aback at how much blood there was, almost everywhere you turned there was either a blood smear on the wall or the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

While you and Dean were looking around Alan Stanwick's house you kept glancing at Dean. "What are you looking at me for?" Dean asked after he noticed. "Dean, I was wondering about that kiss?…." You asked slowly. "What about it?" He replied. "Well, you can't just keep pretending that it didn't happen." You said. "I know it happened alright?! I just don't wanna talk about it right now!" He snapped. "You never want to talk about." You retorted. "Not true, I'm open to talk about it anytime. Just not now, we should be focused on this hunt right now." He stated. "I know we should be, and I am…but I need to know what's going on between us, if there's anything at all." You said. "Drop it Chase! We'll talk about it later okay?!" He yelled. "You know what Dean, don't worry about it. I'm obviously making it into something it's clearly not." You snapped as you pushed past him and walked out of the house. "Chase!" You heard him call after you, but you ignored him and continued walking. It wasn't long before your cell phone began to ring. "What do you want Dean?" You said annoyed. "Chase, I'm sorry." He said. "That's nice." You snapped as you hung up on him and called Becky. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Chase, where are you and Sam at?" You asked quickly. "We just walked out of the library, why?" She asked, apparently confused. "Wait outside the library; I'll be there in a few." You replied. "You mean you and Dean will be here in a few?" She asked again. "No, Dean's still looking at the house." You said abruptly. "Oh, alright. See you in a few then. Bye." She said, and then she hung up. You put your phone in your pocket and started jogging to where the library was. It took about 20 minutes to get there. When you got there, you saw Becky and Sam sitting on the front steps. "What'd you guys find?" You asked, trying to catch your breath. "Well, it's definitely a shapeshifter, we talked to a couple witnesses and they all said they saw the same thing. Curtis' eyes were glowing." Sam said matter-of-factly. "Great. So, why don't we head back to the motel or something?" You suggested. "Sure, but where's Dean?" Sam asked as he got up. "He's still looking at the house." Becky answered for you. "Okay." Sam said simply. Your cell phone rang again shortly after that. "Yeah?" You said. "You know it's not nice to hang up on your best friend…especially when he's trying to apologize." Dean said smugly. "Okay." You replied as you hung up on him again, this time turning off your phone. "What was that about?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dean said he's still checking a few things out but he'll see us later." You lied. "Why'd you turn off your phone?" Sam asked with a slight smirk. "Battery's low." You said with a shrug. "Riiight." He mumbled under his breath. "Are you guys getting hungry?" You asked as you were all passing the restaurant. "Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for Dean?" Becky replied. "You can wait for Dean then, I'm getting food." You said as you walked away. "Wait up." Sam said as he jogged after you. It wasn't long after you and Sam were in the restaurant when Becky came in. After you had ordered your food, Sam's phone began to ring, you knew it was Dean. "Hello?" Sam asked with a mouth full of food. "Put Chase on the phone." Dean snapped. "Alright hang on." Sam said as he handed you the phone. "What is it Dean?" You asked clearly annoyed. "Where are you guys?" He asked. "We're getting food. Why, where are you?" You asked as you took a bit of your burger. "I'm at the motel. But I'll be there in a couple minutes. We need to talk." He said then quickly hanging up before you had a chance to object. "Where is he?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's at the motel, but he said he was on his way here." You said simply. "Oh, okay." She said as she finished eating. "You coming Chase?" Sam asked as he and Becky got up. "No, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit. So don't worry about getting the check." You said as you took another drink of pop. "Alright, we'll see you back at the room then." Becky said as she and Sam headed out the door. "Bye." You mumbled.  
"Hey, where's Chase." Dean said as he ran into Sam and Becky. "She's still at the restaurant." Sam said. "Here, be careful with her." Dean said as he tossed Sam the keys. "What?" Sam asked when he caught them. But Dean had already walked away before answering. "What's gotten into your brother?" Becky asked curiously. "I don't know, but it can't be all bad, he gave me the keys to his car." Sam joked. "Yeah, so where do you want to go 1st?" Becky asked with a smirk as her and Sam walked to where Dean had parked the impala.  
When Dean got to the restaurant, he instantly found you inside; you were sitting at a booth in the back, staring blankly out the window. "Can I sit?" Dean asked as he got up to the table. "Go ahead." You said quietly. "I think we really should figure out that kiss." He said. You didn't say a word; you just turned and looked at him.  
You were about to respond but Dean's phone started ringing. "What?" He said frustratedly. "It got her!" Sam yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean said as he jumped up. "Curtis, he's got Becky! You guys have to get your assess here NOW!" Sam continued to yell. "Alright Sammy, we're on our way, where are you?" Dean said as he threw some money down for the bill. "Uhm….at the movie theatre." He stammered. "Don't worry Sammy, we'll find her." Dean assured him as he hung up. "What's wrong!?" You snapped as you ran after Dean, trying to catch up with him. "The shapeshifter's got Becky. But Chase, don't worry we'll find her!" He replied. "WHAT! How the hell did that happen?" You yelled. "I don't know, but we have to get to the movie theatre, that's apparently where she was taken, Sam's waiting there." He said as he began running. "Wait, where's your car? Don't you think it'd be better to drive as apposed to running?" You asked as you ran after Dean. "I gave Sam my keys." He said as he continued running. "Just super" You mumbled as you followed quickly behind Dean.  
When you and Dean finally got to the theatre, you saw Sam sitting on the curb with his head in his hands. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!" You yelled as you ran up to Sam and smacked him. Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at you. "Chase, calm down! We're gonna find her. Slapping Sammy around won't help." Dean said as he held you back. "But it will make me feel a whole hell of a lot better!!" You scowled as you tried to get out of Dean's grasp. "I'm sorry Chase." Sam mumbled. "Not yet you aren't!" You snapped, as you continued to try to get out of Dean's arms. "Will you let go of me Damnit!" You yelled at Dean after a couple seconds. "Only if you promise to settle down so we can find your sister." Dean said. "Fine! Just let go of me already will you?" You said, trying to be calm. "Say 'I promise' and I will." Dean said with a smirk. "I promise." You said with clenched teeth. "That's better." He said as he slowly let go of you. As soon as he let go, you swung and hit Dean in the face. "What the hell!" Dean asked as he rubbed his cheek. "That's for grabbing onto me." You said as you pushed the hair out of your face. "Well...that's because y…" Dean began but was interrupted by Sam. "Will you both just shut up!? We're supposed to be looking for Becky!!" Sam yelled. "Did you see where they went?" You asked. "They went that way." Sam said as he pointed to the left. So you, Sam and Dean all grabbed some equipment from the trunk. "Let's go!" Dean said. So you and Dean followed Sam until he stopped in the middle of a dead-end road. "What is it Sam?" You asked confused. "I think I found it." He said quietly. Once you and Dean got to where he was, you knew what he was talking about it. The lid to the sewer system was askew. So Dean opened it and pointed his flashlight into it. "Ladies first." Dean said as he looked at you. "Then go ahead." You said as you looked back at him. He just gave you a look and handed Sam his bag. "Throw the stuff down when I say." He said as he quickly disappeared into the sewer. The only thing you saw was the faint light from his flashlight. "Okay!" You heard Dean yell from below. So Sam dropped the bag into the grate. "Hey, watch it." Dean yelled. "Sorry." Sam yelled as he smiled at you. "So you going down now, or am I?" He asked. "Flip a coin?" You suggested with a shrug. "Alright." Sam said as he took out a coin. "Heads." You said as he flipped it in the air. "Heads it is." Sam said victoriously as he showed you. "Greeaatt." You said with a phoney smile and began to climb down. "You guys coming or what?" Dean yelled from the bottom. "Yeah, just give me damn minute." You yelled back. You were around halfway down when you're boot slipped and you slid down. "Graceful princess." Dean joked as he caught you. "Shut up." You mumbled. Seconds after Sam was down and you began following the path.  
About 15 minutes of following the sewers you found you ran into your sister. "Becky thank God you're alright." You said as you went to hug her. "Hey sis." She said as she punched you. Before you, Dean or Sam had time to react. Becky ran off again as Dean and Sam tried to shoot at it. It disappeared into the darkness; almost as quickly as she had appeared. Then all of a sudden a muffled sort of scream echoed through the sewers. "That was Becky!" Sam yelled as he went to where he was sure the screams were coming from. "Then who was that?!" You asked. "That was the shapeshifter; apparently he was bored with being Curtis." Dean said as he followed his brother. You didn't say anything; instead you just followed the 2 Winchester brothers, hopefully to where your sister was. The 3 of you continued through the pipes for another 25 minutes until you came to an opening in the wall, you quickly squeezed your way through and on the floor; tied up was Becky. She had a bruise forming on her cheekbone, a busted up lip, and a deep cut on her forehead. You untied her and she collapsed into your arms crying. Once Dean and Sam forced they're way through the opening, Sam ran over and kissed Becky. "I'm so sorry." Sam whispered. "It's not your fault" She mumbled. "I should have been watc…." Sam started. "Sammy, stop blaming yourself. I'm fine; it's just a few scratches." Becky said with a smile, as she leaned in a kissed Sam. He deepened the kiss. You glanced at Dean and he winked at you. "Uhm, guys….I hate to ruin this perfect moment and all but it seems like we've got company." Dean said. You looked to where he was pointing and you saw 'Becky' running towards you. Sam and Becky got up and Dean pulled them behind him. He also grabbed you and tried to move you behind him but you grabbed his gun from him before he had a chance to stop you, you pulled the trigger and shot the shapeshifter 2 times in the chest. She fell to the ground instantly, completely motionless. Becky stood over the body with tears in her eyes. "Can we go now?" She asked as she slowly looked up at you. "Yeah, I think so." You replied. Then the four of you headed out of the sewers, never looking back once.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Becky was pretty wrecked after the whole thing so you decided you'd go to the bar for a bit to calm down. "Alright, that's enough." You said as you took her 3rd shot from her and drank it yourself. "I'm fine really." She slurred. "Yeah, I can see." Sam said. "How about another round of beers then?" She said, barely comprehendible. "Sure, but you're done for the night. I mean hell you can barely stand as it is." Dean said with a laugh. "I can stand perfectly fine." She continued slurring frustratedly. "You think so?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know it." She said. "Okay, fine. If you can stand up and walk to that wall and back, without so much as a slight stumble. You can have another drink. But if not; then you're done for the night." You said as you pointed to the farthest wall. So Becky got up and she took 2 steps and fell. You got up and went over to her. "Sweet dreams Becky." You said with a laugh as you patted her on the back. "Sammy, you wanna grab her and bring her out to the car." You said as you got up. "We're leaving?" Dean asked. "Why? Aren't you done?" You asked back. "No, not really." He said as took another long swig of beer. "Sam and I are done and well Becky's not exactly awake right now, so if you want you can just give Sam the keys and we can leave your sorry ass here." You joked. "Yeah, that's gonna happen. If we're leaving can we stop and buy a case of beer for the room?" He asked as he finished another beer. You rolled your eyes at him and walked out. "What?" He said as he followed you out. When you were both outside Sam was in the driver's seat of the impala with Becky laying on his lap, out cold. So once again Dean and you crawled in the back seat. "I don't think Becky should be allowed to drink anymore." Sam said with a laugh. "I agree." You replied with a laugh. "Sammy, if she wakes up and needs to hurl pull over; I can't have her ruining my upholstery." Dean said with a yawn. "I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon Dean.'' Sam replied with a smirk. "Yeah." He said with a slight smile. "Something wrong Dean?" You asked quietly. "Huh? Me…no. Why?" He stammered. "It just looks like there's something on your mind." You said with a shrug. "Oh. No. I'm fine; I need to get to sleep. He said quickly. "Alright then." You mumbled.  
When you were back at the motel Sam gently picked up Becky and he carried her into room, and put her on the bed. Then he grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower. "You gonna tell me what's wrong or what?" You asked once you heard that the shower was on. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said as he lay down on the bed. "Dean, I think I've known you long enough to know when something's going on in that big head of yours." You said with a smirk as you layed down on the bed beside him. "It's nothing okay. So just let it go." He snapped. "Now Dean, keeping things in isn't healthy." You said mocking him. "Very funny." He said un-amused. "I try, but seriously Dean, what's going on?" You said sitting up and facing him. "Just thinking." He said simply. "Well that's specific." You said as you rolled your eyes. "You're not going to tell me the rest are you." You asked after a couple seconds. "Oh, well it's nothing really. I was just thinking about what Sam said…about us having that apple pie life……together." He stammered. "What about it are you thinking about?" You asked. He didn't answer…he just slowly looked at you. "Oh my god. You want to eat your apple with me?!" You yelled. "You can say that." He said with a nervous laugh. You knew you felt the same, and you were happy that he finally admitted it but hearing him say it scared you. "I have to…walk….somewhere." You stuttered as you got up, grabbed Becky's Ipod and left the room.  
"What was that about?" Sam asked once he was out of the bathroom. "Nothing." Dean snapped. "It doesn't seem like nothing. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked quietly. "Yeah, that's what I want to do." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry man just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean you pretty much told Chase you loved her and she ran out. That's gotta hurt." Sam said putting his clothes away. "Shut up Sammy. I never told Chase I loved her." Dean scowled. "No, but you told her you wanted to live the 'apple pie' life with her." Sam replied. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways, it would never work out." Dean said as he sat up. "What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "We're too much alike. It just wouldn't work." Dean said simply. "Maybe that's a good thing." Sam said with a shrug. "Not with us Sammy, Chase and I; well. You know how we both are, it just wouldn't work." Dean said. "You won't know that until you try it." Sam said calmly. "Look Sammy, just let it go. Nothing's going to happen between Chase and me." Dean said, shooting his brother a cold glare. "Alright, fine." Sam mumbled, as he got into bed and quickly fell asleep. Dean couldn't sleep so he just stayed up watching TV.

You were walking for hours when you finally stopped to look where you were. You put away the Ipod and started looking around. You were all alone on the dead end street, it was deathly silent. So you walked over to the curb and sat down. For some reason, you took out your phone and called Dean. You didn't know why, but you had to hear his voice. "Hello?" Dean grumbled. "Uhm, Dean. It's Chase." You stuttered. "What's going on? Is everything okay? He asked, slightly panicked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you ask if everything was okay?" You asked. "Well, you left the motel in a bit of a hurry." He replied. "Yeah…about that. Dean listen to me…" You started. "Chase, don't worry about it. But why'd you call?" He interrupted. "Just wanted to talk…..about what happened." You said slowly. "What's to talk about? I said something and it freaked you out. End of story." He said. "Not end of story, more like beginning." You mumbled. "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding very confused. "It's just; I wouldn't say I was freaked out, I was taken back by actually hearing you say it." You finally managed to say. "Actually hearing me say what? That I wanted the apple pie kind of life with you? He said quickly. "Yeah, that. I just…well uhm…it's just that I….." You stuttered pathetically. "Go on……" Dean said trying to get you to finish. "I….uhhmm….you're not the only one that feels that way." You were finally able to say. "What do you mean?" Dean asked smugly. "You know what I mean Dean Winchester…you just have fun listening to me trip over my words." You snapped. "Yeah that too…but I don't get what you mean? You want the perfect normal life?" He asked, sounding surprised. "No, that's not what I meant; see unlike Sam and Becky, hunting's all I've ever known. It's practically my life. So I think I'd get bored of the normal life…but whatever life I have...I…Hello?" You were interrupted by your cell phone dying. "Son of a bitch." You whispered. You then began sprinting back to the motel.

"Chase…hello? Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled as he hung up and tossed the phone into his bag and turned off the TV. He still couldn't fall asleep…especially since that conversation with you. So he just layed down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get your conversation out of his mind. What was she trying to say?! Dean thought to himself over and over again. It was about and hour or so later when you came through the door, tripping over your bag, you fell right on your face with a bang.


End file.
